Soulless REWRITE
by NotReesesPieces
Summary: The beginning of it all, there was only Chaos. Before she created Gaia she created the Six Pillars, the main elements to life. As you know our story starts from now, here it all began, where Reese was created to start it all, to start Fairy Tail. Normal ships obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**I think its time to start the rewrite Soulless to its new version, I hope you guys enjoy the ne Soulless. Since my friend is coming around it might be a little bit lousy but I'll try. Sorry for the wrong chapter, I needed something to download it. Extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Greek Mythology. Information of the beginning or anything is not true, do not use for test or any kind of report.**

* * *

In the Beginning Chapter 1

In the beginning there was one powerful deity, and this deity was called Chaos, aka another version of God in the religious version. She had dark obsidian colored hair that was usually up in a bun and had cobalt green eyes that glimmered in the sunlight… well at least if there was sun where she lived, she lived in a void of white space. She wore a tribal attire that exposed the middle part of her breasts, black sleeves that covered her arms finished with golden trimmings. Around her neck she wore a necklace that consisted six multi-colored stone, these are also known as the Infinity Stones from the movies the Infinity War but these are used differently. Thanos does not actually exist but like I said before these are used differently in this story because they represent the Pillars and their powers. She has the power over everything including the Infinity Stones.

Before she created Gaia, she made the Six Pillars, the elements of life. This will be the rank of they were created in:

Nescryn and Callisto, the first pillars ever created, the main elements of life. Nescryn has the power over reality, law, justice, life and the four main element which is earth, fire, wind and water. She also has the power to wield the Infinity Stones, she represents the Reality Stone. Her home realm would be dimensions but mostly the Earth dimension. She had wavy dark chocolate colored hair that was always down and Tahitian blue eyes, her mocha colored skin complimented her as she usually wore a long white toga adorned with sky blue velvet as a sash and a golden belt. She had a white gladiolus flower crown with an amethyst jeweled arm bracelet made out of gold, the amethyst was Mind Stone. To finish it off she wore gold mixed with brown leather sandals. Callisto, she is the pillar of balance, time and the creator of prophecies so you can thank her (Percy) for making your life so terrible. She represents the Time Stone, she lives in Scale (a pun, get it because she is the pillar of balance) with her immortal husband. She had lemon golden hair in a fishtail plait with amber eyes while she as slightly tanned, she wore a plain half beige and white sleeveless toga which revealed the top half of her breasts, in the middle of her toga she placed an emerald there which was by the way the Time Stone.

Tanabata, the second pillar ever created also goes by the name Celestial Spirit King in the future. He has the power over stars, moons, galaxies, constellations and was the maker of the Earth we know of today. He represents the Space Stone. His home dimension is the Celestial Spirit World, a place where the constellations can live. He had flat hazelnut hair which looked wild and had Napoli yellow eyes that shined like the sun and as the same colour as Natsu, he wore a long ombre autumn colored toga with a royal red sash and a brown leather belt and sandals. On his belt was a sapphire which is the Space Stone.

Aric, the third pillar created and twin brother of Lucia but we will get to her later. He has the power over death, shadows, darkness and emo/gothic people. He is pretty much the opposite of his sister and represents the Power Stone. He lives in Asprintal, a part of the underworld where the souls come to grieve for their sins, trying to convince the pillar to set them free. He had flat raven black hair and deep blue eyes and was very pale, he wore an all-black toga with two silver arm bracelets along with a green laurel. Upon the laurel was a dark amber gem which was the Power Stone.

Lucia, the fourth pillar created and the twin sister of Aric. She is the most optimistic out of the Six Pillars but can be scary if needed to. She is the pillar of the blessed souls, light, religion and sins. She represents the Mind Stone due to her being the cleverest in the group, her home is in the heavens. She can access any godly kingdom for example, Asgard and Olympus but for the pillars it was called Amalin. She had raven black hair up in a ponytail like her brother but had light blue eyes unlike her brother she had olive coloured skin, she wore an ombre sky blue sleeveless toga with a transparent blue sash to cover her right shoulder with a golden belt and arm bracelet. She wore a necklace that contained a ruby which was the Mind Stone.

And finally, the final pillar is Or'on, the most power hungry and pessimistic pillar of them all. He is the pillar of souls, body (not like that you perverts), mind, he lives in the Mindscape with his oh so ever hungry Evokers. Sofia is Or'on's future daughter who destroys his throne (his source of power) and becomes a Mind Pillar Slayer by doing so. He represents the Soul Stone. He had spiky platinum blond hair and emerald green eyes with pale skin, he wore a white toga with golden edges and a royal purple sash a large golden button to tie it up. On the large button as the Soul Stone.

After Kronos kills his father Ouranos, and the Gods are then introduced, the Six Pillars and the Gods announce that they should have a meeting. A meeting to introduce the first creations of Chaos so basically their superiors to discuss the rulings of what, this how it went.

* * *

 _Flashback in history…_

 _All of the most powerful deities ever created were gathered up in Olympus, the children of Kronos:_

 _Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus with the Six Pillars. They discussed parts of what they could rule over and agreed with the term applied but Zeus had an argument with Nescryn._

" _What but I'm the one who killed Kronos so I should be the one in charge not you, plus you did nothing."_

 _This infuriated Nescryn, how dare that little miscreant compare himself to her! She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up the ground._

" _Listen here you idiot, Chaos created me first and told me to take the lead. If you want to fight for the throne then be my guest but remember this, don't go crying to me when you lose."_

 _That shut up Zeus, Tanabata smirked at the shocked Zeus and started taunting them. Honestly though, they're like past Natsu and Gray. After that meeting the Pillars and the Gods went their separate ways, not meeting for a long time._

* * *

 _End of flashback…_

After that Nescryn and Tanabata had a little meeting of their own, and no they didn't have bing bong with each other. They created their child out of pure energy, and that was the start of our heroine. As they finished their ritual, a child was created and her name was Celestia or also known as Reese. This is where our story begins…

It was two centuries later and Reese had matured into a beautiful young woman. She had dark chocolate coloured hair with matching milk chocolate eyes, her skin is mocha brown that complemented her skin. She kept her hair in a French plait, to restrain her powers she wears a charm bracelet that has different charms on it that represent different forms and powers for example:

A phoenix charm for her elemental phoenix slayer magic;

GP representing the magic she trained from the gods and pillars (for her elemental phoenix magic she has to train with all the elements, she has control of water from Poseidon and Nescryn, fire from Hephaestus and Nescryn, earth from Demeter, Gaia and Nescryn, wind from Zeus and Nescryn, lightening from Zeus, death from Anhkseram, Hades and Aric, holy from Hestia and Lucia and time and space from Callisto) although she has learnt the elements she still needs someone to help her control it, Sunburnai is her mentor and an elemental phoenix created by Chaos;

A sword to represent the one of the swords of the season which is the Katana of Spring;

A pair of scissors to represent the gift from her mother that allows her to cut through time and space to enter different dimensions;

A star to represent her pillar powers which are stars (including the suns, planets and moons), truths, lies, secrets, wishes and love;

A purple jewel to represent her Heaven and Hell's magic that was a gift from Lucia and Aric since she helped them out in a sticky situation.

She wore a white toga with a royal transparent purple sash with golden arm bracelets and belt, on her head was a tribal bohemian long feather clip which adorned a moon phoenix feather with a miniature star gem. Around her neck was a star locket to contain the strong raw power that it absorbed, a gift from her father, Tanabata, when she was a baby that was a billion times stronger than a nuclear explosion. She lived with her father in the Celestial Spirit Realm, making sure everything is in order. Nothing new ever happened until that very day, until they arrived…

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Earth dimension, Reese was strolling around minding her own business until she heard a lot of noise from nearby. She hid behind a tree and peered over the edge.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing with a brat like him? Come on, I'm sure you'll have more fun with us." An unknown person said.

Reese was disgusted by this kind of behavior from humans, she took another glance at the people that were talking. There were three big burly men with clubs in their sweaty hands, then there was a brown (that slightly looked like a darkish pink) head girl with brown eyes wearing what looked like a torn-up toga and a young man with ginger hair wearing rags holding a large stick.

"Leave her alone! Take another step or I-I'll hit you!"

They laughed at his so-called threat, that's when Aries decided to be brave.

"P-please l-leave him alone, if y-you don't h-hurt him then I-I'll come with you q-quietly…" (the reason why she is so afraid of people in the future)

Before the three men could take another step towards the poor girl, Reese came out of her hiding place as everyone stared at her, she was still wearing her usual attire but the men just creepily smiled at her, not knowing what her true identity is.

"Well well well, it looks like we have two beautiful women to come with us. If you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you come with us with no retaliation." The leader of the three threatened.

"And why should I be afraid of scum like you?" The two victims' eyes widen, not believing what the girl had just said. As all three men charged towards her, she raised her hands and chanted one word that nobody understood

"Alestriak"

Above her head two Os with a line through it, immediately the trio fell to the ground unconscious. The two people looked down at the unconscious people then at Reese.

"Who are you?"

"The real question is who are you."

The boy gulped, "My name is Loke and my friend here is called Aries."

She smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, I have some things to tell you though if you decide to leave afterwards." They looked at each other then at her, "I hear you are orphans am I correct?" they both nod, "And you have no one to care for you except each other?" They nod again. "Well I have an offer of a lifetime for you two if you are willing to agree with the terms."

Their eyes widen until Leo spoke up, "Well what's the offer?"

She smiled, "I'm glad you asked, Aries please step forward." She did what she was told, "Aries, you have the courage to sacrifice yourself for your friend, Aries Vandilla do you accept the offer to become a Zodiac member, a constellation in the stars and take up the title Aries the Ram?"

She gulped before she straightened her self out and said, "I do."

In a shower of gold, she faded into the light and then Reese turned to Leo, "And you young man, you are brave to stand up to danger in the face to protect the ones you love, not to mention a great show of leader ship. Do you Leo Celeste accept the offer to become a Zodiac member, a constellation in the stars and take up the title Leo the Lion."

There was no hesitation, "I do."

"Good but before you disappear, I must tell you something, from taking the title Leo the Lion, you must become the leader of the Zodiac. Are you willing to take that responsibility into your own hands?"

He was silent until, "I do, I'll will do anything to protect the ones I love."

* * *

The next time she went back she found herself on a healthy living farm, from the tress full of fresh exotic fruit to the fields of vibrant vegetables. Then she saw a barn and headed towards it to see it bustling with people. But she wasn't interested in buying fruit, she just wanted to look around. As she searched the place, she heard a very disturbing sound.

"Move it Taurus, I want all these plants harvested in one hour. It's very busy today and I am earning a lot of drachmas and I want to keep it up so move it!"

As the man said that he lashed Taurus with a whip as he screamed out in agony, of course no one around heard him except Reese since the chattering drowned out his scream. As he got to work, she walked up to him to see on his back he had a large number of bruises and slashes on his back.

"Oh my, I never seen anyone so abused before."

He whipped round to be face to face with Reese.

"Who are you?"

"The question is why do you have those marks on your back?"

He looked down, "I fell in love with that man's daughter, he wouldn't allow it so he forced me into hard work labor for one year. But when his daughter tried to visit me, she was then murdered by her own father. I tried to save, I really did, but he whole village then blamed me for the murder so I ran away to the temple of Athena. I asked the temple priestess what I should so, she gave me the answer that I should work for him until someone deals with him." (The cause of why Taurus is so pervy and protective of women)

"And how long have you been working for him?"

"Two years…"

"Follow me please."

Even though he didn't have a very good reason to trust her, he obeyed her any since she had _that_ feeling rolling off her. She led him into the barn as everyone stayed quiet, as the crowd parted, she spotted an old man marching towards them.

"How dare you take my servant without my permission! The priestess stated that from the order of Athena he must serve me!"

"Until someone takes him away which is me."

Everyone stayed silent until he annoyingly spoke up again, "And what makes you think that huh?"

She smirked then released a tiny fraction of her power which was the same type of energy from a minor god like Nemesis.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a deal to take care of."

As they walked farther and farther away from the barn, she stopped in her tracks and faced towards Taurus.

"Taurus, I may have not seen it but from your memories you truly are an honest person, you tried to save her and that's what matters. Now do you Taurus Oberion accept the offer of becoming a Zodiac member and taking up the title Taurus the Golden Bull?"

"I do but before I randomly disappear, why am I a bull?"

She sighed as she stared at the field, "Bulls go through hard labor, dragging ploughs across fields but because they are strong and do not moan when the goal is hard. You are a bull Mr. Oberion, you persevere through the hard times and that is why you deserve this title."

* * *

The next destination she headed to was the city of Sparta, she saw two boys on the street in front of a royal guard, one was lying on the ground while the other was on his knees begging.

"Please sir we didn't mean any harm. My brother Castor needed medicine so we had to dress up like that—"

"Thieves are not allowed here. Admit that you tried to kill the king, ADMIT IT!"

Reese could hear Castor's breathing slowly dying away alongside him.

"But sir, I swear on Zeus—"

"YOU DARE LIE IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF OLYMPUS! NOW YOU WILL DIE ALONGSIDE THAT PEST YOU CALL YOUR BROTHER!"

As he lifted up his sword, Reese intervened.

"Stop it this once!"

They turned their heads to see Reese with her hands up in a stop position.

"If this boy says he didn't do it then he didn't do it. And for all we know you could have been the one who tried to kill the king."

The guard glared at her until he finally turned away and marched towards the palace. Reese felt a sudden warmth on her legs and looked down to see the boy hugging her, crying.

"Thank you, ma'am, thank you for saving me."

She crouched down so she could be leveled with him and wiped his tears away,

"What's your name young man?"

"Pollux."

"And what did you do to make that guard so angry at you?"

He looked down at the ground then at Castor's dead corpse, "My brother was dying so I dressed up as one of the guests to get medicine from the royal infirmary. But when I finally got it, that guard found me out, thinking that the medicine was poison. So I ran, I stopped at Castor and tried to give him the medicine until he finally caught up. Before he could stab me, Castor slid in front of me and took the hit."

She smiled sympathetically at him, "Well Pollux, on behalf of you and your brother, do you accept the offer of becoming a Zodiac member, a constellation in the stars and taking up the title Gemini the Twins?"

A chance to see his brother again…

"We do."

* * *

The next on her list was Argo, she quite enjoyed the show, seeing Hera and Poseidon battle each other to be the city's patron god. As she was walking by the seaside, she saw a young man with ginger hair giving out free haircuts to people but all of them declined. When she was walking towards him, she was stopped by villager.

"Is there something the matter ma'am?"

"Yes, I see you're heading towards that man am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Well don't, I heard from rumors that every customer he has died. If you go there then you have a high possibility of dying as well."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you believe that rumor is true, it might be from someone who despises him and has tried to turn his life upside down."

She then left a speechless woman behind, as the man thought about giving up, he saw Reese coming and then perked up.

"I would like to get a haircut please."

He nodded and gestured her to sit down, as he was fixing up her hair, she asked him a question.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

He nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Cancer."

"Why do people think you murder you customers?"

He sighed, "So you've heard the rumors, well I had a customer who hated me in my childhood and did terrible things to me. Since I'm not the one to hold grudges I forgiven him, but then he started sprouting nonsense about me killing my customers so my business has been going downhill ever since. All done, don't worry you don't have to pay me."

"Well I do intend to pay but in a different way." He looked at her confused, "I think you've heard the rumors of a certain someone making deals with certain people." He nodded, "Well I'm that someone who makes the deals and you are one of the ones who I make deals with. Cancer Karakinos, do you accept the offer of becoming a Zodiac member and taking up the title Cancer the Crab?"

"I do."

* * *

I think everyone has heard that Apollo saved two sisters from falling off a cliff, but truth be told it was only one. She found herself watching from afar in a tree, watching two sisters run away from their enraged father because they broke a brandy bottle… how stupid, one sister called Parthenos stop the other sister called Molpadia and looked her in the eye.

"If we both get caught then he'll take his anger out on both of us, I can't imagine him torturing you so I want you to run far away from here as possible, do you understand me?"

Molpadia looked at her with tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes, "But I can't do that to you! You're my sister, we're supposed to be together!"

Parthenos smiled at her then placed her forehead on her sister's, "Seeing you happy will make me happy, plus I'll be happy if you are safe from harm. I'll take the punishment now go and don't look back."

She pushed her away as she saw her running into the distance until she was just a black speck, immediately she was pushed onto the ground by her father who she did not notice. Reese leaned forward, interested in what would happen next.

"You disobeyed my orders, you're running away from your punishment. I saw you letting your sister escape but at least I got you," He licked his lips, "Ever since your mother died, I've been waiting to get another but I think you will do nicely."

Reese was silently fuming, how dare her own father try and ruin her innocence! Parthenos was scared, scared that her own father would go to such extremes just for breaking a brandy bottle. Before he could do anything dirty to her, she jumped out of her hiding place and kicked him in the stomach, which shocked Parthenos.

"Get out of here before I do more than just kick your stomach."

Scared for his life he ran away never to be seen again, she looked at the girl who was now sitting up staring at Reese.

"Thank you."

"It is not a problem."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Well you can listen to this offer, if not then I can take you back to your sister."

Silence. She wanted her sister to be safe, but with her around she won't be safe.

"I'm listening."

"You wanted your sister to stay safe so you put her before yourself, you intended to take the punishment just so your sister like I said before would stay safe. I like that about you so, do you Parthenos Abitila accept the offer of becoming a Zodiac member, a constellation in the stars and take up the title Virgo the Maiden."

"I do."

* * *

 **A/N: Excuse me for being lazy but I'm just going to skip over Libra, Capricorn, Pisces, Ophiuchus and Sagittarius so yeah, just use your imagination.**

* * *

Everything was going very smoothly, she already had nine zodiac members but only needed two more left, still everything was going smoothly. As she was walking, she didn't realize that she had set foot onto dry barren land, she saw a village up ahead and decided to take shelter there. When she finally reached the village, she stopped and saw the village being confronted by thugs. She hid behind one of the houses and overheard their threat.

"Give us all your valuables, food and water or dolly here is gonna have a nice scar running down her pretty little face." One of them threatened.

The girl in the thug's arm had wavy blond hair with ocean blue eyes, she was dangerously thin and was very pale. She guessed that due to the surrounding area they had little food and water, she had the same kind of rags like the rest of the villagers.

"Please, we already gave you the remaining rations that we had left and you still killed some of our villagers. Just go- Aaahhhhh!"

She was cut off by a thug who stabbed her in the heart, she wasn't going to recover or survive from that. She heard the little girl murmuring 'mama…' and started crying uncontrollably, the thug that was keeping her captive smacked her across the face leaving a mark.

"Stay quiet brat or else you'll be joining your mama in hell."

Everyone started to back away, although they did not see that a little boy had tried to kick the captor from behind.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

He then proceeded to kick the thug, unfortunately for him another came from behind and snatched him. As he struggled to get out, the thug he had just kicked came over to him and punched him in the stomach repeatedly until he coughed up blood.

That infuriated the little girl, suddenly she started glowing blue and water circled around her and started shooting droplets of water towards the thugs. One by one they started dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes, THEN A MIRACLE oops sorry let me rephrase that, *CLEARS THROAT* then a miracle happened, it started raining. For you, you'll be like 'oh no its raining' but for them it's a blessing from the gods. She looked at the girl who caused the miracle in the first place then at the boy who had tried to save her.

"Was that lady your mother?"

She silently nodded then turned her head towards Reese slowly. The boy started rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

"And did you know about your powers?"

They shook their heads, as they were having this chat the villagers rejoiced to the sky.

"What do you want from us?"

"Nothing just an answer from you two that's all…"

They looked at her confused, "And please tell us what you wanted to say."

 _This girl is very polite_ , she thought to herself.

"What is your name young lady?"

"Oceania."

"What a rather fitting name… and what about you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How should we trust you, you didn't try and stop them."

She chuckled.

"You have the right to be suspicious but tell me, would you like to hear the offer I'm about to offer you?"

They didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes, Sandy Scorpius," His eyes widen about her knowing his name, "you have shown bravery by trying to save Oceania, its not a sight you see every day but for me- it sort of is. Do you accept the offer of becoming a Zodiac member, a constellation in the stars and taking up the title Scorpio the Scorpion?"

* * *

 **Explanation time: *puts on glasses to make her look smart* You see the reason why she chose to give him the title Scorpion is because they usually very sneaky and when the stab it gives the victims a lot of pain. That was him when he beat up that thug.**

* * *

He looked at Oceania then at her, "What about Oceania, if I leave her then the villagers will use her for her power."

She smiled, "Another thing I like about you, any who you didn't let me finish since I was going to offer to her as well," Her eyes widen, "Oceania Aquarii, you showed that you care deeply about your friend, although you don't show it you have a heart of gold , do you accept the offer of becoming a Zodiac member, a constellation in the stars and taking up the title Aquarius the Water Bearer?"

She smiled at Scorpio, "As long as I'm with him then yes I do."

* * *

As they all gathered round Reese cleared her throat.

"As you know I brought you here telling you that you will be a Zodiac member, since you are now constellations you turn immortal and have keys. In the near future there will be mages called celestial wizards which will be able to summon constellations, you must make contracts with them but if they treat you wrong then remind them that you are not tools and are living beings."

Taurus put his hand up.

"Yes Taurus?"

"Why do we look like this?"

"Well you get to look like what you desire, anyways I will now create your keys and scatter them across Fiore, a place you have not encountered before and is able to do a variety of magic unlike Earth. May the stars guide you on the right path."

* * *

It had been two more centuries after Reese had created the Zodiac members and keys, she had been able to master ten more elements which was celestial, ice, metal (including creating metal wings designed to fly and defend), poison, moon, planet, mirror, gravity, life and mind. She still had a lot to learn but she had enough time, she wanted to visit this Earthland she had heard about from her celestial friends.

As she opened up a portal and stepped into this foreign land, she took a stroll and found a small hill with a cherry blossom tree to sit under. This was a nice place to sit back and relax, one hour later and then she heard a rustle coming from the bushes. She placed her book down and stood up.

"I demand you to show yourself."

A figure emerged from its hiding place. A little kid with short obsidian coloured hair and surprisingly black warm eyes met hers, he wore a white toga with a black sash.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zeref Dragneel and I am looking for my younger brother, Natsu."

* * *

 **So this is the rewrite of Soulless I have been meaning to do, the ships with this are normal and Lucy will join Fairy Tail at the age of seven, childhood love will sprout Lucy and Natsu there. Although there will be slight major character deaths in future chapters. If you enjoyed then please leave a review and suggest what I can do to improve it.**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately this is not a Wizards and Mages chapter, this is the second Soulless chapter where Reese is introduced to Zeref and his little brother, and by the way I am reading this book that Sofia has recommended to me. It's called Six of Crows where there is this person called Kaz and Sofia wants to be the female version of him. Let me know in the review section if you have read this book. The only exception where I use honorifics is in this fanfiction because yeah, too confusing. Zeref in the beginning of the chapter is twelve years old and starts to gradually grow from there.**

* * *

 **Some text from the story which I love and I do not own:**

 **"Take good care of my babies," Jesper said as he handed them over to Dirix, "If I see a single scratch or nickel on those, I'll spell _forgive me_ on your chest in bullet holes."**

 **"You wouldn't waste the ammo."**

 **"And he'll be dead halfway through _forgive_ ," Big Bolliger said as he dropped a hatchet, a switchblade, and his preferred weapon- a thick chain weighted with a heavy padlock- into Rotty's expectant hands.**

 **Jesper rolled his eyes. "It's about sending a message. What's the point of a dead guy with _forg_ written on his chest?"**

 **"Compromise," Kaz said. " _I'm sorry_ does the trick and uses fewer bullets."**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, except most of the Ocs.**

* * *

The Dragneel Family Chapter 2

"Well Zeref, what does your brother look like?" Reese asked, trying to help the big brother.

Zeref narrowed his eyes at her, "Mummy and daddy said that I should never trust strangers."

Reese laughed, "Zeref, do I look like I am a person who will harm you for no reason?"

He shook his head; she smiled and grabbed his hand gently motioning him to follow her. "Well then, lets go find him together then shall we?"

Five minutes have gone by and they still haven't found him yet, Zeref started to get nervous. She could sense his aura and tried to calm him down. After she had finally calmed him down, Zeref wanted to know more about this person.

"I never got your name."

She suddenly halted and face palmed, "Sorry, it's just the only company I had for a while were the stars. The only source of information I had for a long period of time, hen your only company are the stars you sometimes forget introductions." She sighed as they carried on searching.

Zeref had thought over her answer, her only company was the stars… it then suddenly hit him like a falling brick that landed on his head, well it was actually a stick.

"You're a mage?"

She put a finger on her chin as she seemed like she was trying to solve a very difficult riddle, "If that's how you people say beings with magic then yes, I am a mage."

His eyes lit up, "Really, I'm going to a magic school in a few weeks time, if you could tell me the origin on One Magic then that will be great!"

Reese sweat dropped, to be honest with you readers she doesn't really know it. If you weirdoes who are talking to their phones/computers/tablets saying _, wait aren't you like an original being of magic, aren't you like supposed to know the origin of magic?_ Please stop didn't you read that Reese stayed in the Celestial Spirit Realm for like most of her life? She tried to explain magic in her own knowledge to Zeref, as he hung onto every single detail. They heard a rustle coming from the bushes which caught their attention; a figure emerged from their hiding place.

He was a small boy (age: seven) with spiky pink or salmon hair sticking out all over the place; he was attractively tanned for his age and had green slanted eyes to compliment it. He wore a brown dress shirt and black baggy trousers with a pair of sandals to finish it off. When he saw Zeref, tears started forming in the corner of his eyes as he flew towards him.

"Onii-san!"

"Onii-chan! Why did you run off?!"

She smiled at the reunited brother but stopped hen her instincts shot up (phoenixes have instincts instead of senses, they're not always accurate but are on the right track), something was coming and it was dangerous.

* * *

It had been a while since their children had left for their games. The father had a burly figure, similar to Natsu he had slanted eyes but the colour black, his outfit consisted of a large white neck cuff revealing his well defined chest. His hair was pink or salmon (just pick one), shaved at the back and spiky at the front. From looking at him you could tell that he was a warrior, not to mention Natsu's father. The mother had dark obsidian colored hair that was up in a bun and had cobalt green eyes that glimmered in the sunlight making it look like an emerald; she wore tribal attire that exposed the middle part of her breasts, black sleeves that covered her arms finished with golden trimmings. Around her neck she wore a necklace that consisted of six multi-colored stones which are just element holders. If you didn't guess already this is Natsu's mother, secretly known as Chaos.

Before they could begin their search, they already appeared with Reese behind them, as they ran into their parents loving arms they turned to Reese who carried on reading her book. She closed it and looked up, she stopped breathing when she saw Natsu's mother or as we know Chaos.

She was astonished on how powerful her aura was and didn't believe that existed until this very moment, she shook off her thoughts and cleared her throat, "I found your son wandering round in the woods alone looking for his brother, so I accompanied him until we found Natsu and returned here."

"She can use magic!" That caught both their parents attention, "When a monster came up, she used this cool earth spell to defeat it. It was so cool!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up and down while Zeref was doing no better, he couldn't stop smiling and sprouting the fight to his parents.

Chaos wasn't fooled though, she knew that Reese was a pillar but she had to thank her for saving her children.

"Thank you for saving our children; it would be our honor if you joined us for dinner." She said, bowing.

"Well—"

"I insist."

She grinned, "If you say so."

Dinner went by quickly as noon turned into bedtime, meaning that the children had to go to sleep. As they were sleeping sound asleep, Reese made her move to leave until she was stopped.

"I know who you are, Reese, daughter of Nescryn and Tanabata."

She smirked while putting her hands on her hips, "I also know who you are, Chaos. I haven't seen that much power before; you're even more powerful in person."

They smiled at each other, releasing the tension from the area.

"I must again thank you for saving my children; if you weren't there then I would have to show my true identity. That could have put my family in danger."

"To be honest, I think your family is prone to danger," Her smile faded away into a frown, "I have heard rumors of dragons having rampages on the land, terrorizing villagers and worrying the Council. Is this true?"

Chaos looked down and nodded, "Unfortunately it is, and I'm guessing you're planning to try and put an end to it."

She gave Chaos a wide grin, "We've only just met but I feel like we've known each other for a long time! Well I best be off, faceling (face time) me when Zeref goes Mildian Magic School, I can escort him there."

She smiled, "Count on it."

* * *

When morning came, the two brothers began searching for Reese until their mother had told them she had left for a quest. She told Zeref that he would see her when the day to go to Mildian Magic School, so he revised all the things he had learnt from her.

* * *

The day to go to the magic school had finally come, Zeref was all packed and ready to go, and Reese was waiting outside playing with Natsu. As he walked out the door, Reese smiled and said her goodbyes to the Dragneel family.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I can ever be."

As they walked away from the village, their journey to the school was not a boring one; on their way they had revised the properties of magic and how to use it.

"The magic depends on the person's soul, for example if you were a water mage, you would be a calm and collected person like a lake in a serene area and if you were mad you would be described like the raging sea. It also depends on how you use it, if you were an arrogant person and had evil deeds, sure you would be powerful due to wanting to be recognized like the dragons. But good always triumphs over evil; the good person cares for their nakama and would try to get stronger to protect them. Now where to find a ride…"

Zeref raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a mage?"

She was about to say something until she soak in his words, she slapped her face due to her stupidity, realizing that the young boy was right.

"Thanks for reminding me, now operating usage of the Jump!"

Inky black darkness swallowed them up whole, as they fell through the dark tunnel Zeref started to scream, but then shortly stopped afterwards when he saw Reese totally calm.

"Why are you not screaming? We are literally being sucked into a hole!"

She ignored his claim and asked him a different question.

"Where is Mildian Magic School?"

He stopped his ranting and raised an amused eyebrow, "I thought it would be obvious," She then shortly afterwards karate chopped his head.

"Don't joke around with me brat, now where is it?"

Jeez, what happened to the nice and loving Reese he met in the forest?

"In Mildian." He said smugly, she rolled her eyes and muttered a few words before Zeref could interrupt her, "can I call you Onee-chan?"

Reese looked confused, "What's an Onee-chan?"

Before he could answer her question, they were shot out of the Jump and in the town of Mildian. They place was a bustling place as the streets were filled with the scent of fresh pastries, unfortunately they had no time to eat cake since she had to drop off Zeref at the school so she may leave for her quest. When they had arrived, the teachers immediately ushered Zeref in and thanked Reese for help, that until they sensed Reese's power then they started requesting that she should be a teacher at their school, but continuously declined their offer.

* * *

Two years have passed by since she had last seen the Dragneel family, she had only spent time with Zeref, helping him revise and memorize his subjects. It had only been a few occasions though; of course she had other things to do. After she had dropped Zeref off at the magic school, she had gone off hunting dragons well the bad ones at least. She had met six dragons that might have changed her thoughts about their kind; these six dragons were Igneel, Metallicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Aquafina, Zafino, Graesil and Atlas Flame.

Igneel was gigantic dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. He was known as the Fire Dragon King, his brother was Atlas Flame who in the future would be the guardian of Sun Village in the future.

Atlas Flame was an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.

Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She had a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales but was just as hard. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. She was known as the Sky Dragon, she may be a lady dragon but don't let that fool you, she was just as mean and strong as Metallicana who is next on the list.

Metallicana, like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Metallicana's body is covered in silver, iron scales. The scales themselves give Metallicana the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. It's no wonder why people call him the Iron Dragon.

Metallicana's head is almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes are beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small black markings which continue around the back of Metallicana neck. Metallicana also has a tail that is plated like much of his body that fashions an intricately pointed tip. Also, running down his spine, Metallicana has spiked metal plates.

Weisslogia is a light-colored, gigantic, bearded Dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings, and has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of his head. Weisslogia's underbelly is quite smooth, while the majority of his body, save for part of his feathery, windswept face, and his spine (which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from his head), is covered with thick scales. Arrogant like his son, like father like son *sigh* is it like that with every dragon and their son?

Aquafina was an elegant dragoness; she had blue spikes running down her back and had ram like horns near her face that as black and blue striped, on her belly she had blue flames surrounded by dark green scales. At the end of her tail she had an ombre ocean blue fluke, her bat like wings was dark green with a blue line streaming past; her eyes were ocean green with black slits. She was a regal dragoness and quite the sight as well.

Zafino was sapphire blue with navy blue stripes running down his smooth skin; he was quite a skinny dragon so he could be described as a winged Chinese water dragon. He had blue fins running down his back giving him an aquatic look, here he had two horns spiraling out laid a sapphire on his forehead in the shape of a teardrop, his eyes were icy blue with black slits as well. Don't tell them I said this but he was quite moody.

Graesil was a young dragoness, with her baby blue scales and her dark blue stripes. Her belly was plated with blue large scales and had spikes running down her back, she had goat like horns that out bested a gold antlered reindeer. Her wings were slightly torn but it only gave her a cooler look.

And finally, Skiadrum, like other Dragons, is a powerful beast, however unlike most other Dragons, he is covered in pitch-black scales; atop his head, Skiadrum has two sharp horns and sports a small, pointed beard of shadows on his chin. Skiadrum has no visible pupils, and his eyes instead are red like a stream. Between his horns and running down his spine, Skiadrum has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered in the same material. Because of the shadows his body is composed of, Skiadrum has a constant stream of shadows being emitted from his head, wings, spine and tail.

Though there was one dragon that continued to pester and annoy her, that dragon was Acnologia.

Acnologia has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales which in turn are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. Quite a player in the future. He was originally human until he let his greed and hunger for power get the best of him, making him turn into a dragon but he could turn into a human as well which was his most powerful form. He was a scumbag that killed all dragons, even his comrades with a smile on his face which made her sick, she didn't know why he would kill the dragons but she honestly couldn't care less. He would always pester her to fight him, to see who would be the most superior of them all but she would just Jump away.

Anyways back to the Dragneel family, she wanted to visit them, to tell them about Zeref amazing progress. But when she was near the village, she smelled smoke; smoke meant fire and fire meant fatal accidents. But this wasn't just any fire; oh no this was dragon fire. Her eyes widen as she summoned her wings to fly down at full speed only to see that she was too late, as she landed she saw Chaos on the ground, kneeling while crying in her hands with two still figures laid in front of her. When she approached her, she then realized that those two figures were Haremashita **(Natsu's father's name which means Sunny)** and Natsu.

She felt her stomach twist into a knot, she would find this dragon and send it to the Underworld in the most painful way possible, but then her mind changed to Zeref. Zeref… she felt sorry for the older brother, from what she saw it looked like he loved his family very much, especially Natsu. How would he grieve?

She fell beside Chaos and started rubbing her back; even the most powerful deity in the Universe couldn't save her family. This was Chaos in her vulnerable state, a crying mother grieving for her dead family.

"I couldn't use my magic in front of them, but now I'm suffering the consequences for being too afraid."

Reese paused then said, "What about the boy? What will he turn out in the future?"

She immediately regretted what she said; the mother started bursting into tears again, "His future, it's too sad to say!"

She tried to brighten up the mood a bit, "Well I guess I was right about your family being prone to danger, heh." Chaos glared at her, "Sorry for trying."

She sighed then stood up, "It's okay, I need you to tell Zeref the truth."

Reese's eyes widen, "All of it?"

"All of it."

Reese's jaw dropped to the ground, "You want me to tell him our true identities?!"

She nodded, could the boy take all the information all at once? Well, she couldn't refuse the order of someone above her status.

"But before you go, can you reserve Natsu's body in lacrima please? I would like you to take him to Zeref."

* * *

As she once again arrived at the school, she asked the receptionist for Zeref. When he finally came, he found Reese sitting down with a serious look on her face, he paled at the sight. She motioned the receptionist to leave; she needed to be alone with Zeref to tell him this

"Is there something wrong?"

She sighed, "A dragon attacked in your village," His eyes widened at the news; "Haremashita and Natsu didn't make it."

"What about my mother? What happened to her?"

She sighed again, "I think you need to sit down for this," he did what he was told, "Me and your mother aren't exactly human, we are immortal deities called Pillars, well I am. Your mother is a god who turns out to be Chaos—"

"Back up a bit, are you trying to tell me that I and Natsu are demigods?"

"Yes well at least one of you is. Natsu was the only one able to inherit your mother's powers. You inherited her intelligence and her love for life."

He couldn't stop pacing around the room, first she comes in and tells him that most of his family is dead then breaks it to him that her and his mothers are actually immortal beings?! What a crazy life this is indeed.

"Your mother requested me to reserve Natsu's body and bring it to you. The lacrima was able to heal away the burns but it wasn't able to restore even the tiniest amount of his life force to him." She said as a cocoon of lacrima that was wrapped around his Onii-san appeared, "Where would you like me to put him?"

"In my room please."

As they walked down the hallway, students were giving them strange looks until they saw Natsu in a lacrima, levitating behind them. No one spoke to them, not even the teachers who would always pester Reese spoke to them. They sighed in relief when they reached his room, as she opened the door she directed the lacrima into the corner of the room and let it rest there. She looked at Zeref with a sorrowful look.

"I'll be going now, like I said before I truly am sorry. Your family was one of the most interesting bunch of humans I have encountered. Good luck."

* * *

Another two years had passed since the death of Natsu Dragneel and his father; she had only just encountered Zircornis, the proclaimed 'King of the Dragons'. The king of Fiore had requested her to capture Zircornis and bring him to the Dragon Cave, aka a prison for dragons. She had changed over the two years, rumors started to spread about her so she now wore a cloak which hid her identity. When she finally done her job, she decided to check up on Zeref to see how he was moving on. She expected him to be a little bit kept to himself, but what she did expect was to sense a death curse in the school building. It was worse in person.

People in the surrounding area were found dead, not traces of any injuries but a whiff of death magic. She immediately recognized it, this was Anhkseram's magic or also known the Curse of Contradictory. She wondered how the poor soul received such punishment from the gods. As she ventured inside, she heard the sounds of sobs which she had heard before. Zeref.

"Zeref? Are you here?"

No response.

She used her common sense and found Zeref sitting by his desk, trying to cry himself to sleep. She looked to where Natsu now stood. But it wasn't the old Natsu; this was something new, something… demonic.

"My dear boy, what have you done?"

He immediately shot up and turned his head towards Reese.

"I've done it."

"Done what?"

"I brought Natsu back to life."

Shocked was an understatement, she was flabbergasted. This boy who couldn't use any magic power had brought this boy back to life?! This reminded her of that son of Apollo who kept bringing people back to life until he then died by the hands of the gods, looks like the same with Zeref.

"Zeref, do you know what you have?"

He shook his head.

"The gods have placed you under the Curse of Contradictory; it kills every living being in the surrounding area. The only way to gain that kind of black magic is by doing something forbidden by the god's law."

He bowed his head then looked up again, "Am I going to be immortal?"

She nodded her head, "When you reach a certain point of age, your body stops growing. Although you may be immortal, your curse will still kill people. The more you love life, the stronger the curse becomes, but the less you love life, the curse will grow weaker. Now I want to see this accomplishment you made."

He smiled, "This is E.N.D, and it stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel." She chuckled, "He has been giving the power to make and control Curses out of One Magic."

"Well I can't wait to meet him; he sounds like a fun guy."

* * *

Whenever he entered a village, the villagers would always scream and run away when he was just trying to get himself food. He was getting sick and tired of it. He heard a chuckle from behind.

"Still running away from you in fear E.N.D?" Reese said in a mocking tone, he pouted at her.

"All I want is food and that's it, in the Plutogrim those other demons won't leave me alone. It's annoying me, a lot."

The demon looked like an eighteen year old boy, with his well defined muscles, slanted onyx (his eye colour changes) eyes, his dashing fanged grin and tanned skin he was quite the sight to behold but there were some odd things out. He had darker wild pink hair with black flame like markings crawling up his skin, in his eyes he had black demonic slits that made him look more predatory. He had two red horns that curled out from his temples and had red dragon like wings that were as big as his body, he also had a dragon tail and dragon like claws. You know, when you describe E.N.D like this he sounds more like a dragon rather than a demon. He wore an open black vest to reveal his six pack, it was also a sleeveless vest meaning that his Tartaros sign was in plain sight.

This was E.N.D; it had been another two years. Zeref had unexpectedly left with no reason so Reese was left with the job of babysitting E.N.D. You see, he still was the same Natsu, just a little more mature and in the body of an eighteen year old boy. His Etherious form never affected his personality, just his strength and power.

"I have a feeling that in the future they might exaggerate your story."

"Why do I feel like you're telling the truth?" She chuckled again.

"I have a friend that you might like to meet; I can tell that you two have a lot in common."

"And what might be one of those commons things?"

She smirked, "Your both hard headed."

"That's a bit rude Reese." A voice rumbled behind her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so over dramatic Igneel, now get your dragon butt over here and go tell Natsu that deal you wanted to make with him."

As the Great Fire Dragon King emerged from the forest, Reese said, "Igneel always liked to make dramatic entrances."

Igneel huffed, "That's a great big lie."

Reese raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that because you're doing it right now."

E.N.D had to stifle in a laugh to see that Reese was lecturing the Great Fire Dragon King, it was such a glorious sight. Igneel rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get to the point please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you," He then turned to E.N.D, "I heard that you were once a human boy but then died when a dragon invaded your village," He nodded his head, "Then Reese told you the truth about herself and Chaos?"

"Yes but what does this have to do with the deal?"

"Would you like to become human again?"

E.N.D's eyes widen, becoming human again is like a dream come true for him. To be finally be left alone from those demons, to not be a monster in front of humans and become one of them. But everything always comes with a price.

"What are the side effects to this deal? Why did you even consider making this with me in the first place?"

Igneel sighed, "Acnologia stole all the other dragons' souls, even Aquafina and Zafino. This is leaving us only having a half soul and dying, all the other dragons have chosen a successor to teach their magic to. Weisslogia has chosen a boy called Sting, Skiadrum picked another boy called Rouge, and Grandeeney found a little girl called Wendy; Metallicana has surprisingly picked a boy called Gajeel, and finally Aquafina and Zafino have selected a girl called Saphira."

Reese rubbed her chin, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Do you remember us celestial spirit's master?" A new voice said. They all spun round to see Leo/Loke walking towards them.

"Yes, I think her name was Anna Heartfilla." He nodded.

"Anna is Saphira's true mother."

"But how?"

Loke looked down, "When our master was distracted, she placed her keys out of hands reach. She didn't know that Acnologia had been following her all day, when he had the chance Acnologia jumped out of his hiding place and…"

Reese gasped while E.N.D growled. They knew what Loke/Leo meant, Acnologia raped Anna Heartfilla.

"I didn't know that he would go to such extremes, oh Leo…" She trailed off.

"I could've saved her; I could've protected her innocence but—"

"Hey, no one blames you. This has taken a very heavy toll on us all…"

E.N.D stood there watching it all happen, he turned to Igneel, "What does the deal include?"

"Me, the other dragons, Anna and Zeref—"

"I'm not surprised that he is in on it."

A tick mark appeared on Igneel's forehead, "Anyways, we're planning to use a spell called Dragon Soul Technique to share our soul with our student. Then we plan to use the Eclipse gate—"

"Hold on, you need a celestial wizard for that, wait let me guess, you're planning to use Anna?"

He nodded, "Then we will send them four hundred years into the future here there will be more Ethernano to absorb and gather more magical energy."

E.N.D raised an eyebrow, "What does this have to do with me?"

"It means that Igneel wants you to be his successor, duh."

His eyes widen, "What's the deal then?"

"If you accept to become my student, then you can have the life of an ordinary human."

An ordinary life…

"Hold up, nothing in life is free. What are the side effects to this?"

"If you agree to this deal, your body will be reverted back into a nine year old boy but you will lose your powers and your memories."

E.N.D stumbled backwards a bit. He was okay with losing his powers but his memories?!

"Where will you keep them?"

Leo then summoned a book from who knows where, "We will keep it safe in this book, do not worry Natsu."

He looked down, if he lost his memories then Zeref, his new crazy celestial spirit friends, Reese will all be erased from his mind. But there are positive outcomes to this situation, he could finally live a normal life, life amongst the humans with being chased or coward from, he could finally learnt to… love someone. He didn't know how but an image of a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes entered his mind, he shook off and finally made his answer.

"Yes."

Igneel flashed him a toothy grin then began the ritual. A large grey magic circle appeared underneath him, three other magic circles materialized underneath Igneel, Loke and Reese as they chanted this spell.

 _Oh One Magic I call thy enchantment_

 _Release thou memories and horrid torment_

 _As we chant this spell_

 _A future only the gods can foretell_

 _Bōkyaku_

A large beam of light descended from the sky and hit E.N.D head on, as he screamed in agony Leo then opened the book and started to absorb the memories. When the ritual was finished, the cloud of smoke disappeared revealing a nine year old Natsu who laid unconscious on the ground. Reese smiled.

"Well now, he is your responsibility so take good care of him. Send me a message when it's time to put the plan into action."

Another two years had passed (what is up with all the two years) and all the dragon slayers have mastered the basics of their elemental slaying magic, it was time to put the plan to action. The dragons gave their children one last gift, Weisslogia gave Sting a crystal earring that was chipped of his horn, Skiadrum gifted Rouge with a katanna made from his scales, Wendy was gifted with a feather bracelet from Grandeeney, Gajeel got boxing gloves with metal studs from Metallicana and Igneel gifted Natsu with a white scaly scarf. Al of these were crafted by Anna, if you want to buy one that go to her. Graesil was able to transform herself into a human and a dragon at will, but was not allowed to tell Saphira or anyone else about the truth. Reese supervised all the dragons but got interested with the white and shadow dragons. She caught them trying to alter their sons memories and lectured them for it.

"You know the rules, no altering anyone's memories especially your own child!" Reese said, pointing at the sleeping Sting and Rouge.

"But it's for their own good!"

"How is altering their memories to making them think that they killed their own parents for their own good?!"

They shut their jaws, then Skiadrum spoke up, "If we make them think that they killed us then they can learn to become true dragon slayers and achieve their goals."

She thought over his answer, "I'll let you off but when Igneel finds out." She left the threat hanging and flew over to the Eclipse Gate where Zeref and Anna were waiting.

"It is time."

Anna nodded and summoned all twelve Zodiac keys,they glowed in the sun then a golden beam of golden light shot from them towards the gate. As it started to power up, Capricorn and Virgo started to bring in the children.

Capricorn is a tall humanoid goat who possesses many goat-like traits: his body is covered in short, brownish white fur, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his fingers sport long and dark nails (initially portrayed as light in color), highly reminiscent of claws. His elongated face possesses marked cheekbones and a prominent, large nose; his eyes are always hidden away by a pair of black, mirror polished shades, which were initially portrayed as having distinct, separated lenses, with an elongated oval form, but were later given a more compact appearance, with the lenses fusing into a single one, possessing a hollowed part in order for them to rest on Capricorn's nose. The shades, predictably, come with dark arms, which, however, aren't shown resting anywhere, due to the Mage's ears being elsewhere. Capricorn possesses prominent, toned abdominal, and, while initially portrayed as lean-built, was later given a more massive, muscular appearance.

Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. She has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body.

"Let us hope that this will work." Anna sighed as the dragon slayers got tossed in the Eclipse Gate one by one, "All of Fiore depends on it."

"Zeref nodded in agreement, "Yes, Reese what will you do while you are waiting for the year X777?"

She smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be travelling to other dimensions, you know keep it all balanced. There's a magic school in England called Hogwarts that I want to visit, not to mention the the Five are building a school for the pillar descendants."

Anna just stood there confused while Zeref bended over to see Reese's face properly, "I thought the Celestial Spirit King was one."

"He is."

"Then why is it just called the Five."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Dad said that he will be spending most of his time in Earth Land, he will still be important to the Five but he basically said that he is retiring until he wants to go back into the action."

Anna spoke up, "Well, It looks like they have all gone through."

Capricorn and Virgo walked up to the trio, "We have accomplished our job Hime and princess, we will now return to the Celestial Spirit Realm."

They then disappeared in a shower of gold.

* * *

It was the year X679, they day when Tenrou Island was attacked by a wizarding guild called Blue Skull, Reese was sitting in a tree from a far watching it all happen. Why did those humans humans did what they have don, she didn't know until she heard a little girl scream. She immediately flew to the direction of the scream and saw a pale blond girl with another girl with brown hair trying to escape the flames. She wasn't exactly on time to stop the invasion so she couldn't save the other villager of this island, but she could save those two girls.

"I summon Aquarius the Water Bearer!"

In a flash of gold light a lady appeared. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius looked at the fire then at Reese.

"Let me guess, you want me to extinguish the fire with my water."

Reese smirked, "Flood the entire village but try to avoid me and the little girls."

She nodded as Reese dived for the little girls, grabbing them and swinging them up into a high tree as Aquarius said, "Torrent!"

A large wave was unleashed upon the village, extinguishing the fire. As Reese brought the little girls down, Aquarius disappeared back into the Celestial spirit world leaving a question behind.

"Are you a fairy?"

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to my next chap of Soulless, in the next chapter we will being seeing some Zervis moments and all the major characters arriving at Fairy Tail. Review please and read my other stories.**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter since I post a lot of Wizards and Mages chapters, I will be editing chapter one of Soulless so yeah. The beginning of Fairy Tail is about to start so ladies and gentlemen (if there are any out there) please take your seats and start reading! Extra credit to Sofia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The beginning of Fairy Tail

She chuckled, "I am not a fairy but I have met some."

The little girl lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh really, are they powerful? Oh, do they have—"

"Mavis~" A girl under some rubble grumbled.

The girl who Reese had just found out to be called Mavis gasped and ran over to her friend, struggling to lift up the rubble. She turned to Reese with pleading eyes.

"Please help my friend, she is injured and needs to be healed right away." Mavis begged.

She nodded and used her magic.

"Elemental Phoenix: Earth Phoenix full form!"

As a blinding green light appeared, a green diamond appeared over her head, taking over Reese as she transformed. Her hair had turned to the colour of hazelnut, green vines wrapping round it turning it into a French plait. Her eyes turned to the colour shamrock green while the bottom corners of her eyes had been decorated with shimmering green feathers. She wore a head tiara with four fancy Gs in the shape of a diamond, symbolizing the Breath of Life. She wore an emerald green flared dress with flowers imprinted onto it, on her arms she had two gold armlets just underneath her shoulder with vines from the hands stretching up to the armlets like roots. From her collar she had a transparent spruce green cloak that went up to her ankles, she wore ordinary sandals that were made out of bamboos, in her hand she held an emerald sword wrapped with green moss and vines. Behind laid elegant wings that were made out of green light along with a tail completely made out of light green feathers.

Mavis's eyes sparkled in amazement, thinking that she was a real fairy, the other girl stayed silent. Reese then summoned roots from the ground and ordered them to lift the rubble off the girl, when they did their job they disappeared back into the Earth as Reese went to check the girl's health. She paled, this girl wasn't alive, she was simply a mere illusion that was created with no purpose. She couldn't figure out who could have done this until she finally realized that it was Mavis, she was amazed that this small fragile girl could create a life-like illusion and give it a personality. The poor girl thought she was alive when she was really dead, she thought about bursting the truth to her when she had second thoughts. This girl was the only living survivor of Tenrou Island, home to the wizarding guild Red Lizard. She didn't want to add any more salt to the wound so she pretended that the girl was alive.

"Well apart from a broken ankle and some bruises I think she will survive." She said, smiling sympathetically.

Mavis was overjoyed, even though Zera had been a bully to her in the past she couldn't hold a grudge against her. Her mother and father said that if she would cry she wouldn't be able to meet any fairies, they disliked negative behavior and were only attracted to positive feelings. She hugged Reese, smiling.

"Thank you for saving Zera, if she was under that rubble any longer then she would have been crushed!"

"My pleasure, now why don't we heal up your friend shall we?"

She nodded as she assisted Reese carrying Zera to a spare house that was not surprisingly empty, she laid her down and transformed into her Elemental Phoenix: Sun Phoenix half form while now this time a gold diamond appeared over her head.

Her hairstyle was flat hair with a French bun which turned banana yellow with brown tips at the bottom, her eyes changed to the colour cornflour blue with gold feathers in the shape of sun rays. She had a hairpin which was in shape of a star with flames surrounding it wedged into the bun, her attire was now changed into a canary yellow wrap dress with a sun in the corner with a transparent yellow shirt and two long sleeveless sleeves the colour white trimmed with gold. She wore leather sandals and an ankle bracelet.

She knelled beside Zera and muttered a few words, "Sunshine Cleansing."

A bright yellow light surrounding Zera as all her wounds and bruises faded away until there was nothing apart from her now clear skin. She had ordered Mavis to go to sleep, telling her to wake up in the morning to find that Zera will be perfectly fine. As she sat by the two sleeping girls who were lying in bed, she had thought about teaching magic to them. Although magic was now a common thing in Earth Land, it was still a hard thing to master and control but it shouldn't be too hard since Mavis could already use magic without her knowing. She smiled and twirled her finger in Mavis's hair. Tonight they would rest but tomorrow they would be mages.

* * *

Six years had passed by since the Tenrou fire incident, Mavis and Zera were now thirteen and had already mastered their magical ability. Mavis had the power to create illusions from her mind without losing too much Ethernano and Zera had learnt the art of Telepathy magic just in case if she and Mavis got separated from each other. She was so proud of what they had accomplished, though Mavis did remind her of the first brat child she taught magic to. Zeref, although he wasn't known yet he will be during the near future, his demons are already infamous so there is no stopping him now.

Mavis had very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge, her large green eyes with no pupils with her peachy skin and a slight child-like build. Mavis wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wore fairy wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings; she also seems to prefer going barefoot.

Zera had brown hair that she keeps tied up in twin tails and a set of bangs that hang in unkempt waves over her forehead. She sports a short orange dress with a halter neck and lace worn over dark tights. On her arms, she wears long sleeves that wrap around just below her shoulders and flare down into large, embroidered cuffs. On her feet, she wears long, light brown boots with dark bows.

She had found Zera and Mavis heading towards the library to sort out the books, more like a reading break for Mavis until she had sensed three thermal beings on the island that were human, two by the boat and one heading toward the library. She had summoned her wings and flew in between the trees so she would not get spotted easily. When she had landed in the beach, she spotted two men scouting the area, she gave out a tsk which immediately grabbed the two men attention. They widen their eyes.

"I thought there were no survivors on the island, now how are we going to get the treasure?" One of them whined. He had green hair which was in the shape of a tree top and had the body of a tree trunk as well with black slanted eyes, he was a green vest with a grey belt clutching some sort of gun on his back, and he wore black baggy trousers with hiking boots to finish it off.

The other one with blond hair sighed, "I don't know Warrod but Yuri better hurry up, for now let's just deal with the lady." He had blond platinum hair that was gelled back, he wore a long collar and sleeve shirt with a gold chain connect to attach two metal shoulder pads. He wore black baggy trousers with brown boots. He then got into a fighting position while Warrod copied his example.

"You two are no match for me."

The one called Warrod raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

She smirked, "Because I am a mage."

They both widen their eyes, before they could do anything Reese had summoned a spell which would ensure that they would not escape, "Fairy Sphere!"

Two amber globes materialized around the two men which caught them by surprise, as they tried to break free Reese shook her head.

"Give it up, those spheres are made out of pure magical energy so save it. Now why don't you tell me who you people are and why you are on Tenrou Island. And be quick about it, I am not very patient."

They looked at each other before the one with blond hair sighed, "My name is Precht and the other one is Warrod, the one who wandered off is Yuri. We're on the island to seek for Tenrou Orb."

"And why would you do that if I may ask?"

"We're treasure hunters, we find valuable objects and sell them for jewels." He said, finishing off his explanation.

Satisfied with her answer, she motioned the two spheres to follow her to the library, "What you seek is not here, when you collect your friend I would like you to leave this place and never return. By the way there are multiple ways of me bringing you to the library, for example me summoning a spirit to chain you and make me drag you there." They started to sweat, "But I'm feeling lazy today so I just leave you there." Then they relaxed.

As they arrived at the library, she had found a blond boy bashing his head into the wall with Mavis just staring at him. This clearly shocked Precht and Warrod.

"No way, Yuri lost at his own game!? How is that possible?!"

Reese smiled, "Anything is possible with Mavis, although she may not look like it she is a very intelligent girl."

She then turned her head to Reese then smiled, "Reesey-sama, you're back!"

She face-palmed, "How many times have I told you not to call me that annoying nick name?"

She started to pout, "Plenty of times."

"Then why do you still do it?"

She then smiled innocently, "Because it's fun!"

Reese put her hands up in defeat, "Why do I even bother?"

Another voice sighed, "Still childish Mavis."

Mavis just then noticed the two men trapped in the spheres, Oh, I didn't notice you there! Why don't we each introduce ourselves? Reesy-sama, you go first."

She gave out a huff, "Well then, my name is Reese. Current guardian of Mavis and Zera, an independent mage."

Mavis then bowed, "My name is Mavis Vermillion, I am able to use magic as well but I cannot reveal it yet, the girl behind the bookshelf is Zera who is also able to use magic."

Surprised by the little girl, they turned to Yuri who stopped bashing his head into the wall.

"How did she beat you?"

He looked down in shame, "She counted how many times I blinked and made sure she didn't even blink once."

They were surprised that the little girl had outsmarted Yuri with something so peculiar, "Well if we are doing introductions again I guess I should do it too. Hey there, my name is Warrod Sequen; I am a part of a treasure hunting guild called Sylph Labyrinth."

"Precht Gaeblog, treasure hunting guild member, end of story."

Yuri winked at Reese flirtatiously, "The name is Yuri Dreyer, part of Fiore's greatest treasure hunting guild and treasure hunter extordinar- OW!"

Before he could finish his oh so interesting sentence, Reese punched him in the stomach.

"That is what you get for destroying the library and doing that ridiculous action towards me."

Reese remembered and snapped her fingers making the orbs disappear, Precht landed on his knees while Warrod fell on his butt.

"Now that you are free and have your friend, I would like you to leave the island."

"NO!" Both Yuri and Mavis shouted.

She raised an eyebrow at the girl, "I can understand why the imbecile (Hey!) doesn't want to leave, but you I am not so sure."

"I made a deal with Yuri, if I won then he would take me to see fairies which I did."

She nodded her head slowly then gave the imbecile a mocking look, "I see, well then you may leave the island along with Zera." Then she turned to the three men and gave them a glare, "These three will keep you safe from harm. If you do wish to retrieve the Tenrou Orb from Blue Skull then I suggest you should head to Haregeon for some information."

Mavis tilted her head to the side, "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Not yet but you will see me there soon."

Yuri shifted to Precht and whispered, "How is she going to get to Haregeon without a boat?"

Precht slapped his face, "She is a mage remember?"

As they got ready to leave the island, Mavis and Zera gave one last hug and wave to Reese, as they sailed off into the distance Reese then frowned.

"I wonder where the brat is. I haven't seen him for a while," She then shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, who cares?"

She then summoned her wings and flew into the direction where Mavis and the others had sailed off to.

* * *

"Oh Kami, this is all my fault. If I were more tactical with my Illusions then you would still have your eye and Yuri wouldn't be unconscious!" Mavis cried.

They had just arrived at Magnolia where they had encountered Blue Skull and had been ambushed by them hard. Mavis was crying into Precht's chest while he was rubbing her back. Warrod and Zera had gone off to find food, and then Mavis got up.

"I'm going to wash up; I will be by the lake."

He nodded then started to fall asleep. As she headed towards the lake, she knelled down and started splashing her face with water. Until a figure emerged from the lake, a man who appeared to be naked, Mavis blushed furiously and whipped around in the other direction to not see his unseen parts.

"Oh my goodness me, I am so sorry! I didn't know you where there!"

The man kept a calm face on.

"It's all right," He then quickly changed, "I must leave anyways, or else."

Before he could finish, the trees and the wildlife around it started to wither away into dead plants, Mavis's eyes widen then started to step back.

"I know what this is; this is the Anhkseram's curse." The only person she knew who had the Curse of Contradiction was the one Reese looked after long ago…Zeref. She then recited the verse Reese had told not long ago.

"The more you love life, the stronger the curse becomes, but the less you love life, the curse will grow weaker."

His eyes widen, "How do you know that?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Reesey-sama told me about you, Zeref."

He cocked up an eyebrow, "Reesey-sama? Oh you mean Onee-chan."

Mavis gave out a giggle, "I think Reesey-sama is easier than Onee-chan."

"So the brat has finally met fairy girl huh?"

They both turned around to see Reese in her cloak without her hood up, smirking. They both smile. As they headed back to the camp, they saw that Yuri was fully awake and Warrod was roasting freshly caught fish from the river.

"Well Precht I never knew you wanted to be a pirate, if you did then I would have gotten you the full set."

They lifted their heads to see Mavis along with Reese and another.

"I didn't know you were bringing more to the party?" Warrod exclaimed.

Zeref shook his head, "I have not come to stay, though I must say that I sense that I serve a purpose here." He then looked Reese who smirked.

"I saw your defeat in Magnolia and had sent a telepathy message to Zeref, to assist me to teaching you the ways of magic."

* * *

In Magnolia's Infirmary…

Every citizen of Magnolia including Precht and Warrod immediately rushed to the emergency room, with Precht carrying the injured savior of their Town with Warrod also carrying Yuri on his back. The savior of Magnolia was Mavis, she was used a forbidden spell which cost her something that no one expected. All the doctors started to treat Mavis to the best of their abilities but they all came with the same answer.

"I'm sorry but I do not know what is wrong with his girl, although she may look sick she has no internal injuries that could cost her life." One of the doctors said.

Precht grabbed his coat and lifted him up in the air, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? OF COURSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER, YOU'RE JUST NOT CHECKING PROPERLY!"

The man struggled to get out of his grasp until everyone heard a familiar voice, "Put him down Precht, you will earn nothing from it, plus I brought a healer of my own."

Reese had walked from the crowd with a young lady trailing behind her, her name was Porlyusica. She was a young tanned lady with straight pink hair that went down to her hips and piercing red eyes that showed no emotion, she wore a white collar shirt with a red ribbon bow as a tie with a navy blue cardigan and had her sleeve ends folded, she wore a long skirt that was up to her ankles and wore black loafers.

"This is Porlyusica; she is a skilled healer and might be the answer to our problems."

She then mysteriously brought out a broom and shooed away the villagers and the doctors alike and started to mutter words, her eyes then shot open and had a grim look on her face.

"I am sorry but she is beyond repair—" She stated while all their eyes widen. Precht grabbed her shoulders.

"What do you mean she is beyond repair, aren't you a skilled healer?" She huffed and whacked him with her broom, making him yell out in pain.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence human! For goodness sake, this is the reason why I hate humans!" Reese nodded her head in agreement, "You see before I was so rudely interrupted, the state Mavis is in is irreversible, she has casted a forbidden spell which is called Magic Law. Without out ten years of practice the consequences are quite dire, meaning…"

"Meaning what?" This time it was Warrod who spoke up.

She sighed, "Meaning that her body will be forced into permanent youth, or to make it easier to understand her body will stop growing."

Gasps were released from the audience, sobs broke out.

"This girl has sacrificed a lot to save your lives, she even knew the consequences that would happen and she still did it. She must care about that blond haired idiot to sacrifice her future. Humans." She shook her head and stopped by Reese, "I'm sorry for your situation, I also certain that she doesn't know about the other girl."

She didn't respond, only stared at Mavis still breathing body. She sighed and exited the building, not looking back.

* * *

They all stood in front of their work of art, the new established Fairy Tail. Mavis smiled.

"We finally did it, we made Fairy Tail." Mavis jumped up and down.

Yuri grinned putting his hands on his hips, Warrod smiled while Precht just nodded. Mavis stopped and looked down at the ground.

"Zera would have been proud."

She felt a warm hand land on her shoulder and looked to see it was Yuri, "Hey, I might have not known who Zera is but I bet she is smiling at you where ever she is."

She nodded and looked up to the sky, "Yeah."

"You have no idea, Mavis." Zera said, smiling down from a tree. Reese landed down beside her on the branch, putting her hand around Zera's back.

"Don't worry; she will be fine besides I think Fairy Tail's got a great future ahead of them. I might them a favor and bring some new members to this guild, I seem quite… intrigued." Reese said as she saw Mavis showing her drawing to the three men trio, then thought about what the future to come will be. But then of course they will have to face the brat and his Alvarez Empire, but she was pretty sure they could come through. After all this is Fairy girl's guild, they're just too stubborn and don't know when to give up.

"May the stars guide you on the right path."

* * *

 **X774**

All of this was his fault, Deliora, Ur's death and Lyon leaving for revenge on Gray. He slammed his fist onto the already ruined ground; it was his fault that Ur was dead if he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could defeat Deliora then Ur would be alive and Lyon wouldn't have turned on him. He silently sobbed to himself until.

"Stop crying student of Ur, it is not your fault. It is only fate, life must die at some point and that is the same with Deliora. Now come with me student of Ur." A voice said, I think you can guess who it is.

Gray spun round to be face to face with a cloaked figure that put her hand out towards him, he grabbed the person's hand before he bombarded them with question.

"Who are you? How do you know Ur? Where are we going?" He then stopped when our beloved person karate chopped him in the head.

"Stop asking me random questions, Nudist. Besides I'm taking you to your new family."

He stopped in his tracks before saying, "New family?"

She turned around, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Your birthday? Hurry up Nudist; I don't like to be late."

When they arrived at the guild it had changed a lot more from when it first started, it was loud and rowdy. Brawls started and a lot of magical energy could be sensed from the place, just the place for Nudist here. She pushed the doors open, catching everyone's attention when she pushed him in.

"Off you go, go interact with some kids while I'll talk to the master," As he headed of an old man replaced him.

"And who are you?"

She only stared at him, "Yes, you're Makarov Dreyar, son of Yuri Dreyar are you not," he nodded his head, "The blond imbecile's son, yes old pervert might do just nicely. Now onto business, this boy would like to join Fairy Tail so I suggest you take good care of him."

"Here you go Nudist, now stop bombarding me with questions!" She said before disappearing from sight in a blink of an eye. They all blinked.

"Well, that was weird." One of the members said.

"Indeed," One said as he walked towards the boy, "HI there, my name is Makarov, master of Fairy Tail and who might you be?"

The boy gulped, "The name is Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a student of Ur and can use Ice Maker magic."

He nodded, "Now, where do you want your guild mark?"

"On my chest please."

* * *

 **X776**

Erza cried to herself on the shore, thinking about the Tower of Heaven and Jellal. Gosh, Jellal had changed a lot, what did those monsters do to him? She carried on sobbing even louder until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Stop crying child, it does not fit you." She looked to find a hooded figure kneeling down in front of her, wiping off her tears. She sobbed even more.

"But it's my fault that Grandpa Rob is dead, all my friends are still stuck there and then there is him."She lifted her chin.

"Tell me child, is Grandpa Rob apart of Fairy Tail?" She nodded, "Well then, would you like to see his old family?"

She widen her eyes then nodded her head.

Still the same as ever, she sighed, when will they ever learn? When she arrived to the guild with Erza everyone immediately stopped talking.

"She's back."

"Look, she brought someone else."

"What happened to that girl's eye?"

"I need a drink."

The chattering stopped when she gave Erza a little push and disappeared into thin air, again. She noticed and looked around until she heard a voice.

"You can stop child, she does this a lot. Probably doesn't want her identity to be revealed, look at me rambling like an old man." Erza sweat dropped, but he is an old man, "My name is Makarov, master of Fairy Tail and who might you be?"

She looked away, "My name is Erza, Erza Scarlett."

"I see, well then you're joining the guild aren't you?" She shuffled her feet and played with her fingers. "well then, where would you like your guild mark?"

She looked up for once and looked him in the eye, "On my left shoulder, blue please."

* * *

 **X777**

"Igneel! Where are you? Where did you go?!" A boy called out to no one, he then heard a rustle coming from the bushes and saw a hooded figure walking towards him.

"Do not cry child of Igneel, he is not gone but is far from reach." He looked down with a sad look in his eye, "But you will see him in the future, possibly. The damn old coot is so stubborn." He looked up with wide eyes.

"How do you know Igneel?" He asked her.

She caressed his cheek, "I know every dragon, Igneel, Aquafina and lots more."

He started jumping up and down, "Please tell me all of them, I want to know every single one!" She then karate chopped his head with a tick mark on her head. He let out a yelp and started rubbing his head.

"What was that for!?"

"Don't you demand things at me! Now if you do want to know then follow me." She said, walking off into the distance with a boy with spiky pink hair trailing behind her.

She forced the door open to grab everyone's attention again… oh Aric's butt she was becoming Igneel. She walked in with the spiky pink haired boy.

"Is that pink hair?"

"She's back again."

"Why does she only bring children?"

"Why won't she join the guild if she keeps coming back?"

"I need a drink again."

Nudist (oops I mean Gray) came up waltzing to the pink boy, poking him on the chest obvious to taunt and tease him.

"Why do you have pink hair Pinky? Are you some kind of transgender person?" He slapped his hand off him.

"It's salmon, and at least I'm not stripping!" He retorted, making Gray look down at his clothes which he was unconsciously stripping off. They did not notice that the figure was walking away with ease, no one stopping her.

"Crap!"

Makarov sighed, "That boy never changes."

As the two boys carried on fighting a girl with scarlet hair and armor on stepped in and bashed the two boys' heads together, "Stop your petty fighting right now! I will not tolerate such idiotic actions within these walls."

"Erza, that's enough now," She nodded and took a step back, dragging Gray with her, "Hello young man, my name is Makarov. Who are you?"

He straighten himself, "The name's Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Great Fire King, fire dragon slayer." He grinned wildly.

Shocked was an understatement, they were flabbergasted. Some jaws dropped to the ground, some fell out their chairs and some spat out their drink.

"This kid's a dragon slayer!?" A young man called Macao spoke.

Makakrov sighed, "Well, he will be a good addition to the guild." He took out a stamp, "Where would you like your guild mark?"

"On my right shoulder, red!"

 **X778**

Chased out of the village, just because of something that she didn't do. She sighed as she watched over her younger siblings that were fast asleep, and then was alerted by a figure emerging from the shadows.

"You do not need to fear me child, I gift you with a safe haven with a family that will not judge you for who you are."

She was about to accept but then narrowed her eyes at the figure, "How can I trust you with the safety of me and my siblings?"

The figure shrugged, "I don't know, but if you don't then I'll leave you to your own business." She slowly turned around but stopped when she heard the girl's voice.

"Wait… I'll take you up on that offer."

The journey was silent and awkward; Lisanna kept herself distracted with the animals around her, Elfman twiddled with his fingers and Mirajane kept holding her demonized arm. The figure sighed.

"You're not a demon."

Mira faced her with confusion plastered on her face, "What, that can't be true. When I entered that church I—"

"It's a magic ability called Satan Soul Magic; it allows the user to transform into any demon by absorbing their soul and magic from them. There are lots more take-over magic but this one is far most the most powerful one."

She stared at awe along with her siblings; Lisanna started jumping up and down, "Wow, Onee-chan must be really strong then."

Reese looked down, Onee-chan… that little brat, making her go all soft along with fairy girl, and she chuckled to herself. Oh how she missed the both of them. One turned into an evil cry baby emperor while the other was still a thirteen year old girl wandering around Tenrou Island. Unknown to her, things were about to get stranger.

"Well here you go, now I'll be taking my leave. Fairy Tail is just around the corner."

Not waiting another second they rushed out towards the guild, smirking she walked away but then bumped into a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, holding a bunch of golden and sliver keys with a doll in her hands. She crouched down to be faced to face with the little girl.

"Are you alone little girl?"

* * *

 **Gomensai~ and please review.**

 **^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**After this chapter of Soulless, Wizards and Mages is coming up straight after this. Since it is anti bullying week, I will give you a text for this occasion. This will be dedicated to the growing up part of Lucy and the guild up until sixteen for a very good ending might make you cry since there is some character death, how evil of me and guess what... Lisanna isn't the one who dies. Muahhhhhhhh! Extra credit to Sofia.**

 ** _Dear bullies,_**

 ** _See that girl you just called fat?_** _She is starving herself._ ** _You know that girl you just called ugly?_** _She spends hours putting on make-up hoping people will like her._ ** _That boy you just tripped?_** _He is abused enough at home._ ** _See that old man you made fun of cause of the ugly scars?_** _He fought for our country._ ** _See that young boy you just made fun of for always being sick?_** _He has to walk home in the snow cause his family is too poor_ _._ ** _That guy you just made fun of for crying?_** _His mother is dying._

 **I would also like to make another point, you see I was browsing the internet I found a website and I clicked on it and found so many hurtful comments about lots of the greatest characters in Fairy Tail including Juvia, Lucy, Erza and Natsu. But the number one hated on the website was Lucy. Now I don't want to judge other people's opinions but they were saying so many bads things about her that I'm gonna make a list about how Lucy helped in the animae/manga.**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would have Natsu and Happy defeated Bora;_**

 ** _If Lucy wan't there then how would Natsu and Happy find Macao;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Kaby Melon wouldn't have found out about his father's message, Virgo would still be a gorilla maid;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would of they escaped the wind barrier, if they didn't then the guild masters would be dead and Lullaby would've killed everyone including innocent citizens;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would be able to stop Sherry and Angelica;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would Gajeel and Juvia join Fairy Tail and fall in love;_**

 ** _If Lucy wan't there then Loke would've died;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then they wouldn't have been able to go to Arcane Resort and stop Jellal and bring back Erza's old friends back to the good side, Juvia would've still been Vidaldus's slave;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would they have been able to defeat Laxus, Bixlow would still be in the game not inspiring Levy to carry on to break the enchantment;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would they have been able to defeat the Oración Seis, Angel would still be there and her spirits wouldn't be free;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would Natsu and Wendy get to the Capital, octopus guy (forgot his name) would've stopped Coco making the Exceed's kingdom destroyed;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would Cana get to the S-Class trials and be inspired to tell Guildarts that she is his daughter (by the way Guildarts already knows about Cana being his daughter in this fanfic)_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Grimore Heart would have won and they would still lose to Acnologia;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Yukino wouldn't have been inspired by Lucy to go and join Sabertooth;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then how would Michelle act, the reborn Oración Seis would have been able to control time;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Fairy Tail wouldn't have won the Grand Magic Games, Future Lucy wouldn't have existed and Fiore would have fallen to the dark side because of Future Rouge;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Sun Village would still be encased in ice;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then none of Fairy Tail would've survived Algeria, Jackal would still be on a killing rampage;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Natsu wouldn't have known about Fairy Tail disbanding;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Natsu and Happy wouldn't have been able to find Wendy and Carla;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Natsu wouldn't have infiltrated Avatar;_**

 ** _If Lucy wasn't there then Fairy tail wouldn't have been rejoined and Makarov would still be at Alveraz Empire._**

 **So go ahead, ridicule Lucy but remember this if it weren't for Lucy then Fairy Tail would have already fallen. I created this myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail… oh and it suggest you read The Ministry of Strange, Unusual and Impossible Things, another book recommended by Sofia.**

* * *

 **X778**

Lucy was scared, she had just run away from the Heartfilla Mansion at the age of eleven. The only company she had was her celestial spirits and Michelle, the last gift her mother gave to her for her birthday before she died on the year X777, she had been sick of her father ignoring for the past year and decided to run away. She was in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere, she hadn't noticed that she had bumped into a complete stranger, she looked up to see milk chocolate eyes staring down into her own ones. The person had a cloak over them, preventing anyone from seeing their identity, the figure crouched down.

"Are you alone little girl?"

She shook her head. She had her spirits and Michelle with her so of course she wasn't alone.

"Where are your parents?"

She was on the verge of tears.

"Mama died and papa has been ignoring me for the past year, the only company I have are my celestial spirits…"

 _Is this the girl they have been talking about, the one who can summon a Zodiac member at such a young age_ , _not even Anna could that that!_ she thought in her mind. She shook it off and remembered the past children she had brought to that guild Mavis had created, what if…

"Say little girl, how would you like to have a strong family who will be ale to protect and love you?"

Her child eyes brighten like the sun as she tightened her grip on Michelle, "Is there something like that? Can I go there?!"

She smiled genuinely at the little girl, "Of course"

As they left the forest without getting lost, Lucy had forgotten her manners, "What's your name?"

There was a look of shock that crossed the figure's face, none of the children had ever asked her name before.

"Reese, and yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilla."

"Well its soon to be Lucy of Fairy Tail." She held her hand and dragged her to her new home

* * *

They had soon arrived at the rowdy guild where the chaos could be seen from a mile away. Reese sweat dropped, this was not the impression she was planning to show Lucy, the sweet innocent girl could be influenced by them. The old pervert can't handle any more paperwork from the council. Lucy giggled at the expression Reese had on her face, as they stood in front of the guild hall an attack could be heard from the inside.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

 _Oh Or'on's beard…_ Reese thought.

As the guild doors burst open a boy with raven black hair came shooting out and landed at the feet of Reese. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a glare making him wish that he was never born. He shuddered then realized what glare that belong to, he then looked to the side of her and saw a young girl with blonde hair and chocolate eyes hiding behind her, he quickly got up and ran towards the guild hall trying to catch everyone's attention.

"The hooded one is back and has brought someone with her!"

 _So that's my new title, oh well its better than stone pillar._ She thought then disappeared.

Everyone rushed towards the entrance only to see just the little girl, she noticed their stares and looked around to see she was all alone.

"Who are you?"

She tilted her head to the side at the red-haired girl, "My name is Erza Scarlett, you are currently at Fairy Tail in Magnolia. I use requip magic also another ability called the Knight, our master is Master Makarov the third master."

They all sweat dropped at Erza's extra-ness, although there seemed to be one person who seemed to not care.

"Talk about going over the top ya bloody mess."

Soon after that they started bashing heads.

"What did you say emo punk?"

"Why, I just insulted you strawberry freak! By the way I was the one who ate your strawberry cheesecake this morning!"

"HOW DARE YOU TAINT THE DELICIOUS TASTE OF STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE! ENNO-CHAN SPECIFICALLY PREPARED THAT FOR ME!"

"YEAH, NOW WE'RE TALKING!"

As all the grown-up members tried to talk some sense into them, Natsu and Gray started talking behind their back.

"And they say that we aren't allowed to fight."

"For once I agree with you ice princess."

"What did you say flame brain?"

"I said ice princess stripper!"

"Why you—"

Suddenly a giant hand smashed them which scared the life out of Lucy, making her scream.

"Do not fight in front of our newest member, I don't want you to influence Lucy. I do not want any more paper work from the Magic Council! Oh Mavis, its like running a nursery when I'm supposed to be running a guild!"

 _Lucy?!_ Natsu thought, that was the same name of that same girl he encountered in the heart of Magnolia, and she looked exactly the same unless... He pushed his way through the crowd to see that same girl, his eyes widen as he grabbed her arm making her look him in the eye, making her eyes widen too in return.

"It's you..." She whispered in a tone so quite only dragon slayers could hear it.

"Yeah, so you finally came back, huh?" He then shot her a wide grin. He then reached for his pocket and fished out a silver key, "I think this belongs to you."

She gasped then went straight for a hug, surprising Natsu and the guild, as he returned it too.

* * *

Let me explain to you on how they met:

 _It was a cloudy Monday morning in the year X777 when Natsu had just recently joined the guild, all his friends were at the guild waiting for him while he was taking his precious time. He looked up to the sky, imaging that Igneel was soaring through like the brave and proud dragon father he is, he smiled at the thought then was brought back to reality when a rain drop landed on his nose. He sighed and carried on heading towards the guild, ignoring the raindrops that were falling onto him and kicking any nearby puddles, maybe this weather was reflecting his mood because if so then it was spot on Even with his dragon senses he did not notice that a shadow loomed over him, shielding him from the cold rain. He turned around, hands tucked into his pockets, to be face to face with a young girl with blonde hair land big brown eyes, she was holding an umbrella in her hands as she smiled at him._

 _"You know if you don't have any protection from the rain, then you could get hypothermia." He blushed, why was this girl so adorable? He tried to cover it with a grin as he scratched his head._

 _"Sorry, must have been caught up in my daydreaming, I'm Natsu, eleven years old." He said as he took out his hand and held it out._

 _"My name is Lucy and I am am ten years old," she then noticed his white scaly scarf around his neck, "That's a nice scarf, where did you get it?"_

 _He buried his face in the scarf, when people asked him it made him feel uncomfortable, she obviously noticed this and started to get nervous._

 _"I-I mean i-if it makes you-uncomfortable then-" She was the cut off by him._

 _"My father gave it to me as a memento to remember him by before he disappeared this year just a few weeks ago..." He then noticed the sad expression on Lucy's face, "Why the sad look?"_

 _He looked him in the eye, "Sorry its just last week my mother died only giving me her celestial spirits, but Capricorn is already with another owner..." She trailed off, "I'm here with Miss Spetto-san to buy some groceries." She was about to walk away but immediately halted when Natsu grabbed her arm._

 _"You don't seem happy with them, come with me and join Fairy Tail." Inside she wanted to say yes and let him drag her to this wondrous place but was then called by Miss Spetto-san, she shook her arm off him and ran away muttering multiple apologies, not noticing that she had dropped a silver key on the ground. He was left alone in the pouring rain again, he was about to call her back but then spotted a silver glow in the corner of his eye, he picked it up and saw it was a celestial key with a weird snowman on it. Lucy said that she had celestial spirits so he knew it was hers, plus it had her scent on it. He brought it to his chest as he vowed to return it when he finally met her again. He noticed that the rain cleared and was replaced by a beautiful rainbow he chuckled to himself as he was walking away, maybe the weather really was reflecting his mood._

 _She held Miss Spetto-san's hand as she asked her one question, "What's Fairy Tail?"_

 _She could see the surprised look on her face, "Well Fairy Tail is a reckless guild that gets complaints from the Magic Council, sprouting things like 'nakama' and 'guild brawls', I suggest you should not tangle yourself with those kind of people since you are to become a lady of the Heartfilla Family."_

 _Lucy looked down and smiled, she couldn't wait to meet the rest of Natsu's friends one day._

* * *

The ladies of Fairy Tail were squealing at their new ship, the boy who had the nickname 'Ice Princess' and 'Stripper cleared away his shock and coughed to grab Lucy's attention, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, I use Ice Make magic, nice to meet ya." He said as he put his hand out.

Before she could take it Natsu slapped it away, surprising everyone especially with the dragon like look in his eyes. It almost looked...predatory. This has never happened before, not even with Lisanna. In a blink of an eye, Natsu had turn back to normal with his huge grin plastered on his face. He then sniffed her making her blush hard.

"You smell like her."

"Smell like who?"

"Smell like the Hooded One."

Lucy was confused for a moment until she realized who he meant, "oh, you mean Reese right?"

They all fell silent then began coming up to her filled with questions.

"She told you her name?!"

"What did she look like?"

"Does she have a huge bust?"

"Stop being a pervert!"

"Do you know what kind of magic she uses?"

Natsu looked at the girl who looked like hell was about to break lose, sure he wanted to know more stuff about Reese but this wasn't the way, plus he didn't like the way of how they were rubbing all of their scents onto her. It didn't smell right.

"Hey you guys, break it up!"

They all ignored him which infuriated him even more.

"All right then, you asked for it. Fire Dragon Roar!"

A spiral of fire came from his mouth as it landed on the crowd, making them lose their temper on him.

"What the hell was that for!?"

He was the backed up into a corner by the guild, taking in all the verbal abuse until, "Stop it! He only did to stop you from making me use my magic on you, and I really don't want to hurt my new family." She said, pouting cutely making all the guild members blush and mumble kawaii~. One of the guild member went up to Lucy and slammed her head onto her armored chest which Lucy gave a slight groan to. If you also didn't guess, this was supposed to represent a hug, Fairy Tail is truly strange.

"Why didn't you tell us that we were making you uncomfortable?" Erza asked while tears formed in the corners of Lucy's eyes.

"Because I didn't want to sound mean, Mama always told me to be polite to other people." Then she got in to a full on breakdown which made all the members panic.

"Look what you did tin can! You made her cry!" One member said, she wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching her tomboyish personality. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She had her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. This was Mira if you didn't already know, just to give you guys a heads up.

Their heads clashed together, "Why are you always blaming me you old maid?!"

"Because it always is cake addict!"

"It is not-"

They were both interrupted by an even louder sobbing from Lucy, the guild decided to take her inside due to the crowd they were attracting. When they did, they finally asked her why she was crying. She wiped her tears away.

"It's not the guild's fault, its just... when I mention Mama I cry." She then buried her face into Michelle, the guild looked at each other. What was so sad about her mother? A young girl stepped towards her, she was a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes similar to Mira except less gothic and more girly and cute. Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Lucy didn't know why but she received a sisterly feeling from this girl.

"What happened to your mama?" She said in a gentle tone.

She looked up with those wide chocolate brown eyes, "Mama died last year, X777, after she was gone Papa started to become mean and cold, not paying attention to me. He even forgot my birthday..."

Lisanna and the others gasped, how could someone's parents forget their own child's birthday, the light of their life's special day when they have been born, their own creation with the one they love!? Unknown to others Natsu grew hotter so did the air, sure the others back stories were quite upsetting but they had one thing in common that Lucy didn't have, their guardians loved them. With ice princess he had Ur, with Erza she had Grandpa Rob and her friends, with himself he had Igneel and with the Strauss siblings they had each other. But Lucy didn't have someone to talk to, someone to protect her, someone to love. A shot of pain ran through Natsu's head, a memory that he hadn't seen before. Although Lucy told him about what happened to her mother, he did not expect this outcome from her father. A lady with brown hair and eyes in strange clothing who was smiling flashed before his eyes before disappearing, who was that? He was the brought back to reality when he heard the master speaking about some random nonsense he didn't understand. Once he had finished, all the children in Fairy Tail started to ask some more questions

"Are you a mage? If so what kind?"

"Are you bad ass cause it would sure be appreciated if someone would side with me."

"Stop influencing the innocent girl she-demon!"

"Oh yeah make me cheesecake moron!"

"Do you like reading books?"

"Are you-"

* * *

After one hour of being bombarded with questions, she finally got the time to introduce herself to them.

"My name is Lucy and I am a celestial wizard! Meaning I am allowed to summon celestial spirits if I have their key and have made a contract with them."

A petite girl with blue hair and an orange headband eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Whoa, can you show us?"

She nodded then held up a golden key, "Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

Makarov's eyes widen, how is Lucy able to summon such a powerful spirit at such a young age? This girl must've been born from a celestial wizard family but the only one was... the Heartfilla clan.

A bright light appeared which blinded everyone appeared, when it disappeared a figure stood.

Natsu expected a giant crab hence the name, everyone else apart from Lucy and Natsu expect some sort of mutant crab but the sight before them had surprised them. His hair was black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wore a golden necklace, he also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Would you like a haircut -ebi?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, I just wanted to show you to my new friends! You may return."

As he disappeared, she felt warm hands grabbing her as it turned out to be Natsu, "You smell really nice Luce, like strawberries and vanilla swirled together with white and milk chocolate, sprinkled with hazelnut!*"

When he said that everyone rushed to him.

"So we all have different scents, well what do we smell like?" A weird question to ask someone but this was directed to Natsu.

"Well, Erza smell like cheesecake and metal, Lisanna smells like peaches and grass, Mira smells like flowers and bananas and Gray..." Natsu trailed off, "Smells like rotten cheese and underwear."

A tick mark appeared on his forehead while the air around dropped a few degrees, "What did you say?"

Natsu gave him a smug look, "I said that you smell like rotten cheese and underwear and there is nothing you can do about it, unless you take a shower." Technically the rotten cheese part was a lie, he smelt like mint ice cream and underwear. He then faced Lucy and flashed her a grin.

"I wanna be good friends with you, Luce!"

Lucy blushed at her new nickname while all the female members kept squealing and jumping up and down coming up with future ship names, Makarov made his way towards them.

"I would like to welcome you to Fairy Tail, a place where everybody cares for their nakama." There was that strange word again, nakama, "I'm sure you'll make friends fast Lucy; now where would you like your mark?"

She thought about it for a moment until, "On my right hand please, pink!"

As he removed the stamp, she rubbed the mark and smiled.

 _I'm finally home mama,_ she thought.

* * *

 **X779**

Natsu and Lucy were walking in the woods, oblivious to the dangers around them like for example a falling egg, because that's what happen what happened to Natsu. An egg was falling through the air and was about to crack until it landed on Natsu's head.

"OW!" He groaned out in pain, rubbing his head but then stopped when he saw the egg rolling onto the leaves. Lucy noticed and cocked her head to the side.

"Is there something wrong Natsu?" She then waved her hand in front of him but there was no reaction. She then turned to see what he was staring at and saw an egg with dark blue swirls on it. She ran over to the egg and held it up into her arms.

"Let's take this to your house, Natsu." She said as he agreed with her.

When they arrived they saw Lisanna, Erza and Gray standing outside their door, they wondered what they were doing there until Erza interrupted them .

"You were supposed to be in the guild one hour ago, everyone has been searching for you," She then notices the egg in Lucy's arms, "What is this?"

She ponders for a moment then realizes that Erza was talking about the egg in her hands, "Oh you mean this? It landed on Natsu's head so we decided to take care off it."

Lisanna took Lucy's hands and dragged it towards Natsu's house, insisting to help Lucy take care of the so called dragon egg, well at least that's what Natsu said. While Erza chased Natsu and Gray around the forest to discipline them, Lisanna and Lucy were busy taking care of the egg, Lisanna transformed into one of her animal take-over that had wings and wrapped it round the egg, Lucy summoned Plue to help them speed along the process until they were interrupted by a slam of a door opening which happened to be the three with leaves and twigs stuck in their hair. Erza huffed.

"That ridiculous Vulcan mistaken me to be his wife! The nerve of that beast!"

Gray sighed, "Good thing we were there to calm Erza down." He then looked at the egg, "What are you doing?"

Lisanna pouted, "Isn't it obvious, while you three were running around me, Lucy and Plue were warming up the egg to make it hatch faster."

Natsu grinned, "Well if we need to make it warm then you can count on me to help!" He then ran over to the egg and used his fire magic to speed it up. Erza stood proudly in the doorway.

"I will help you on this quest to warm up the egg, it might be great company once it hatches." She then started warming the egg too, when Gray began to take his steps Lucy stopped him.

"Sorry Gray but you're an ice mage, you'll probably freeze the egg so maybe you can wait outside and guard." He huffed while crossing his arms until he reluctantly agreed due to Erza's and Lisanna's death stares. Then suddenly a warm glow could be sensed from Lucy and Natsu, they didn't ask why since they were concentrating plus it was working.

After a few days, a crack appeared on the shell, the girls and Gray took this as a good sign while Natsu took it the other way.

"Oh no! Its broken!" He then did a weird dance until Lisanna hit him in the head.

"Its not broken! Its hatching!" She explained, making him grin even wider. But the returned to his panicking state.

"Its hatching, what do we do?!" This time Gray hit him in the head.

"Seriously?! You warm up the egg until it hatches, and by warming it up not roasting, flame brain!" Before they could start one of their heated arguments, Erza knocked some sense into them, literally.

Lisanna sighed while Lucy focused on the egg, putting all her magical energy into keeping the egg warm. What she did not notice was that she was emitting some sort of magical energy that was making Natsu drool, then the egg started to vibrate and and cracks appeared on its surface. They were snapped out of gazing at Lucy and began to warm it up again while Gray stood outside, keeping on guard cause you never know. Anyways, as the egg was getting even warmer a part of the shell had cracked fully making it fall apart, revealing blue fur inside the egg. More bits of the egg started to fall apart until there was nothing but a blue neko cat. They all stared at it until.

"Pff, you said it was a dragon egg flame brain," Natsu ignored Gray and continued to stare at the neko, it then opened its eyes and first saw Natsu and Lucy. It tilted its head to the side.

"Mama? Papa?" Lucy blushed while Natsu grinned and lifted it towards his arms.

"We gotta show this to the guild you guys!" He then grabbed Lucy by the arm and used his fire power to boost his speed, Lucy could only see three specks in the distance until they were finally at the guild, Natsu kicked the doors open to reveal his greatest surprise to the guild.

"Hey you guys, look what me and Lucy hatched!" Lucy pouted.

"Natsu, it wasn't only us, Lisanna, Erza and Gray helped as well, well except Gray since all he did was stand around." Levy, Cana, Elfman and all the other children plus some adults gathered round Lucy and Natsu to see a blue neko.

Everyone awed at the cute little thing, Lucy smiled widely as Natsu watched making him smile too, "You know what, We're gonna call this little guy Happy since he is making us all happy!"

Just then they all heard three people entering the guild which turned out to be three out of breath children who were left behind at Natsu's house, they couldn't be bothered to be angry so they joined in on the admiration of Happy, suddenly angel-like wings sprouted out from Happy's back as he started to fly around the guild. Reedus from a far but still in the guild decided to paint a dragon to make it more interesting.

"Lushi! Nitzu!" Ridiculous names, I know.

A few weeks after a new member was introduced to Fairy Tail, after all the screams from the infirmary it had finally ended. Romeo Conbolt was the newest member of Fairy tail

* * *

 **X780**

Lucy, Natsu and Happy had just arrived from their last mission which was locating a book from Duke Everlue for their client, Kaby Melon. Lucy was extremely happy due to the fact that she got a new celestial key but not just any key, she got a Zodiac key which belonged to Virgo the Maiden, she jumped up and down while clutching the key to her chest. Natsu and Happy were also Happy since they got some spare change to buy some food from a nearby restaurant.

As they arrived at the heart of Magnolia, she told her partners that she was going to the magic shop nearby if they were selling any new interesting things that she might find useful. They shrugged their shoulders and said their goodbyes to her, when they were out of sight she turned around but then bumped into a man who seemed strangely familiar.

"Oops, I'm so sorry I-" She stopped when she saw that man was her father, Jude Heartfilla. She gritted her teeth and looked away, "What do you want?"

He sighed, "Why did you run away?"

"Because you were ignoring me ever since mum died! You even forgot my own birthday!" Lucy was lucky that the town center was very busy and loud that day. A sad expression formed on his face.

"I did not mean to, its just that you remind so much of your mother it pained me. But I did not mean my actions to make you run away from your family."

"Old family."

His eyes widen in surprise, "What do you mean old family?"

She looked him straight in the eye and poked him in the chest, "Ever since I've joined Fairy Tail my life has been going great, I got great food, I can earn my own money and I got a guild that considers me as family and as do I!"

He smiled sadly, "I see you have moved on quite nicely," He then looked up to the sky, "You're just like your mother, always standing up for what she wanted, not going to let other people push her around." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I left a few things for you at that dorm of yours, I hope you can forgive me for my past actions, Lucy."

He then turned around and walked away leaving a confused Lucy behind, what did he give her? She decided to check it out at fairy Hills, she said hello to her guild friends and went to see Edna, the owner of Fairy Hills to pay the rent. But when she knocked on her office she got a surprising answer,

"Your rent has already been paid."

"What do you mean? I never paid you this moth's rent!" As much as she would like to leave it like that she wanted to know who would give up their own money to pay someone's rent.

"A man calling himself Jude said he would like to pay your rent, he gave me five hundred thousand jewels to pay for your rent and left something in your room, honestly though I don't know where he got that money but he is a good man."

"Do you know what he left in my room?" She shook her head.

"It was covered in cloth so I suggest you check it out." And that's exactly what she did.

When she opened her door she dropped everything she had in her hands, it was her family picture in front of the Heartfilla mansion. Her mother, Layla, on the left with her father on the right while she sat in the middle with Michelle in her hands. She dropped to the floor and started sobbing in her hands, she then noticed a note wedged into the frame and read it:

 _To my dearest Lucy,_

 _If you are reading this then you must already know that I was the one who paid your rent, I have gave you this painting of your family so you never forget us. Your mother would be so proud of you, so am I. I hope you can forgive me for ignoring you, although I wasn't the kind of father I was meant to be I can try to be the father who supports you._

 _From your father, Jude._

* * *

 **X782**

Team Natsu was walking back to the guild from their 'accidental' S-Class mission, most of them were in a bad mood except from Lucy since she got a new celestial key.

"I can't wait to make a contract with Sagittarius!" Gray scoffed.

"Only you're in a good mood so turn it down a notch." She glared at him.

"And your stripping again!" Lucy retorted. He looked down and saw he was already out of his trousers.

"Crap! Why does this always happen to me!" Natsu cackled at him

"She got you good Stripsicle!" Gray growled and was about to lunge at them before.

"Stop it this instant! I am very disappointed in you four, especially you Lucy, I expected more from you." Erza lectured them while they all bowed their heads in shame, "On behalf of Master Makarov, your punishment is that you will not allowed to go on any requests at all! Besides the only reason we completed the quest was to Gray's master and me finding out the solution to their problem."

"Always crediting yourself..." He mumbled to himself, Erza glared at him.

"What was that I heard?"

"Nothing!" He squeaked, Lucy would've laughed but she had other things on her mind.

Lucy's eyes widen, "But I have to go on a mission with Lisanna, Mira and Elfman, I promised them and a celestial wizard never breaks their promises!"

Erza sighed as she rubbed her temples, she was about to answer she was interrupted by another, "She's right tin can, don't wanna her to break her mama's tradition do ya?" Mira smirked.

Erza growled, Lisanna was laughing behind her hand while Elfman was shouting out how manly he was, "You do know that they broke the guild rules and stole a S-Class mission?!"

"Well at least they got the job done, didn't they?" Lisanna giggled.

"Nee-chan stop teasing Erza, sorry but Lucy promised to come with us."

Then Natsu came up with a dumb but brilliant idea, "If Lucy is coming then I'm coming, after all I am her partner." Gray nudged him in the stomach.

"Idiot! That's just an excuse for coming on the mission."

Mira liked to taunt Erza so she came up with a devious plan to annoy her but mostly to fight her when they get back to the guild, "Hey Natsu, you, Gray and Happy are perfectly allowed to come on the mission with us, but I have to warn you though its an S-Class." She then smirked at Erza who gave her a death glare.

Natsu punched his arm into the air, "Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Happy, pack your fish cause we're going on another S-Class mission!"

 _Later on... (Prepare to cry)_

They were all injured badly, even the She-Devil and the great Titania had fallen to their enemy. Elfman absorbed the beast's power and it turned him into the monster except more powerful. All of them were low on Ethernano, so Lisanna decided to use her last resort, she stood in front of Beast Elfman shocking all her teammates.

"Lisanna! What do you think you're doing?!" Mira shouted at her.

Lisanna held her arms out while crying out in a gentle voice, "Big brother, don't you remember me? You're little sister Lisanna? The one you love so much."

Lucy got up then sprinted towards Lisanna, she knew what would happen but she would gladly give up her life for her best friend. As Beast Elfman was about to smack Lisanna, Lucy pushed her out of the way, shocking Lisanna. Everything seemed as it was in slow motion when Lucy mouthed a few words to Lisanna.

"Don't make m sacrifice go in vain..."

When it was brought back to regular speed, Elfman hit Lucy hard across the forest making it inevitable for Lucy to survive.

"LUCY!" They all shouted in unison, Lisanna summoned her wings and flew to where Lucy landed along with Happy.

Natsu felt something snap inside of him, he had just seen his best friend being smacked across a forest. He was angry, no he was furious! He gave out a deafening roar as his body was then engulfed by flames. All the lights from the nearby village faded into darkness as the warm air around them turned cold.

"Holy Mavis, why is the air so cold?!" Mira said, rubbing her arms. Erza looked at Natsu then realized their answer.

"Natsu is absorbing the heat from the entire area! He is absorbing the heat from the air!" All their eyes widen.

"No way! I thought flame brain could only eat flames!"

"ARGHH!" He roared, "FIRE DRAGON SACRED ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

They all widen their eyes, "That's a new move!"

He then jumped up into the air, swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames towards Beast Elfman's face, knocking him out with one single attack.

"LUCY!" They heard Lisanna's voice in the forest, scaring birds off. That snapped everyone back to Lucy, especially Natsu.

Erza put herself in charge, "Mira and Gray, you get Elfman while me and Natsu will go help Lisanna."

 **What happened with Lisanna...**

Lisanna spotted Lucy among the trees and immediately flew down to assist her, she was crying loudly in her hands when she saw Lucy's broken figure.

"Oh Lucy, this is all my fault." She felt a weak hand on her leg and saw Lucy weakly smiling at her.

"Please don't blame yourself Lisanna, I sacrificed myself because I want you to live with Fairy Tail happily..."

"But how can I live happily if you're not there with me!" Lisanna cried as she groped Lucy's shoulders, "Lucy, you're like a sister to me. When Mira and Elfman were on missions you were always there to play with me. LUCY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE FAIRY TAIL!" She then cried into Lucy's stomach, "Please don't leave Natsu..."

A rustling was heard behind the bushes. Lisanna shot up, she didn't have a lot of magical energy left she she would used the remaining amount to protect her dying sister-like guild mate. She saw the bushes to reveal Erza and Natsu, Erza whipped her head to Natsu who was growling at the sight of a badly injured Lucy.

"Natsu, you're the only one fast enough to get Lucy to the guild, with Happy I want you to get her there as fast as you can." Natsu already handled Lucy in his arms bridal arms.

"Way ahead of you." He already had Happy attached to his back with his wings out, he summoned his fire power to boost towards the direction of the guild leaving a trail of fire behind. She frowned and looked towards Lisanna.

"We should join Mira and Gray to assist Elfman to the guild." Lisanna nodded.

"I just hope they get there in time..."

* * *

They nearly at the guild when Natsu noticed a change in Lucy's weight, he looked down and almost dropped Lucy from his arms. She was slowly fading away into nothingness, her ashes becoming stars flying up to the night sky her her ankles already gone. Natsu would've thought that it was beautiful but she was literally dying! Meaning the fading stars was speeding up her death!

"Happy, I need you to fly at mock speed right now!"

"Aye Sir!" He then flew at the speed of light, making them arrive at the guild in a matter of seconds. He slammed the doors open, not caring if they were broken to splinters, yelling for a medic. People told him to shut up but stop when they saw Lucy fading away into light. They immediately rushed to her side and tried to treat her but nothing would stop her fading. Even the Thunder Legion with their leader Laxus was worried for the blond, although they were never at the guild much Lucy kept them company with all the gossip, she was the only one who was not afraid to stand up to them without worrying about getting hurt. The remaining of the team from the request arrived at the guild not shortly after Natsu had rushed in there, they saw Makarov with a solemn look on his face then the huge crowd crowding Natsu, Happy and Lucy. They barged their way through and froze, their breathing stopped when they were met with Lucy's fading body. Her legs were already gone and was about to take her torso. Natsu slammed his fists onto the table, making be on the verge of breaking, tears falling freely from his eyes. No one had ever seen Natsu Dragneel cry, never.

"LUCY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE FAIRY TAIL! EVERYONE NEEDS YOU HERE, YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME SO WHY ARE YOU LEAVING NOW!" Sobs started to break out, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAD, HUH? LUCY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, WE STILL HAVE SO MANY ADVENTURES WE NEED TO GO ON!"

"I..am..sorry...Natsu..I couldn't...go on any...more adventures with...you..guys..." Natsu's eyes shot open, he saw Lucy's chocolate brown eyes filled up with tears. Only her head, neck, her upper body and her right arm remained, "Please..don't..blame..yourself..for..this. Fairy Tail.. will..always be...m-my n-number one...f-family." She then raised her hand and did the fairy tail sign. She put all of her remaining strength into this one last speech.

"Even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you or me are...I will always be watching over you," She laughed, how she always found a way to laugh no one knew, "Feelings are a connection. They surpass time, and find a way back to the people they love. I hope you can understand what I did..." Now all was left of her was her head, "Goodbye Fairy Tail, Natsu, I always-" But before she could finish her sentence, she faded away into the light leaving nothing but her star-shaped ashes.

"Even her ashes are beautiful..." They all broke down, their cries for Lucy was heard from all the way to the nearest town. Her ashes floated up to the stars to join her celestial spirits.

Lisanna was crying into Elfman's chest they both felt guilty for this crime, Lucy was a sweet, young, innocent girl who only deserved love and happiness, Mira was crying on her knees with Erza crying along with her. Lucy was like a younger sister that was sometimes included with their fights but would always smile at them, Levy was sobbing just as loud as her other guild mates. Of course she would, why wouldn't she, Lucy promised that she would let Levy be the first one to read her book when she finished it so how would she read it now if there was no one to finish it. Even the Thunder Legion along with Laxus wept for their blonde haired friend, that girl had found a way into all of their hearts and her smile could brighten anyone's day. They soon left after, trying to act superior in this situation. Lucy was a sweet, young, innocent girl who only deserved love and happiness in her life, all the other guild members felt just as bad but there was one that stood above the rest. That was our dragon slayer, Natsu. He didn't even look up to his guild mates, he was too consumed by his grief and sadness to even speak and only let tears fall from his eyes.

Lucy was more than a guild mate to him, to him she was like the light of his life, the treasure he hoards from everyone else, the bright smile in the darkness that he was so addicted to. But now it was all gone.

Today was the day Lucy Heartfilla died, the day Fairy Tail never was the same, the day Natsu Dragneel grew cold and distant.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A figure stood in the celestial plains, staring at her new arrival while smiling.

"So this is her, huh?" She looked at the mark at her hand, "You've grown into a fine young woman, Lucy."

* * *

 **I'm crying from I just wrote, I'm so pathetic. Sorry for this sad chapter but hey, I'll be posting Wizards and Mages next so yeah. If you didn't notice this is Childhood Love but the more longer and detailed version. Please don't judge if the sad part is bad, its my first time. ;~;**

 **You might be wondering why I put a star next to Lucy's scent description so here is your explanation:**

 ***When a dragon slayers tells someone their scent and exaggerates it, it is a sign of them going through puberty to develop their dragon stages. Or as we know, mating. Yes I know, Natsu is a big boy since he is going through puberty.**

 **Gomensai~**

 **;_;**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter of Soulless, the next one will be coming up real soon. Since nobody wants the Celestial Switch, I'm gonna cancel it so yeah. Extra credit to Sofia, of and Grace stop reviewing ridiculous comments on Wizards and mages, yes notgracespieces you copyrighter. I've been watching BNHA recently (again) and I am going to do a fanfiction of it after Christmas, it will be a Fairy Tail x BNHA crossover since there isn't many of those. By the way, guess what Balu is, congrats to you if you know what it is but i'll give you a hint, it has something to do with the BNHA x Fairy Tail crossover. In this the Fantasia parade already happened and Thunder Legion left Laxus. Fun Fact in some other translated Fairy tail mangas, his name is Luxus. I laughed.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Life without the brightest star Chapter 5

It had been one week since the S-Class incident, next week would be Lucy's funeral. Everything had changed in that one week. Gray had stopped stripping, Erza stopped lecturing people and eating any sweet treats, Mira stopped begging for a fight from Erza and Natsu stayed away from everyone, not talking to anyone . He was always at Lucy's house, it was the only place where he could be relaxed since it smelled like Lucy, Fairy Tail's Lucy, _his_ Lucy. Everyone at the guild knew where he was but couldn't bring themselves to bring him back to the guild, they tried knocking but he just shout at them to go away. The guild was so serene and quiet that Magnolia thought that they didn't even exist. Too many jobs have been taken that there was almost no more left to keep work on their minds instead of Lucy, all the beer supply in the guild was all drowned out, no paperwork complaints came from the Council. Fairy Tail was truly not itself.

Lisanna decided that enough was enough and headed off to Strawberry Street where Natsu was staying. Everybody who was currently in guild shouted her to stop she just blocked them out, when she finally arrived at the guild she did her best to avoid all the flowers and gifts left on Lucy's door, she didn't knock on the door but instead use the spare key that Lucy always kept in the flower basket and unlocked the door. She relaxed a little to find out that the landlady was not in but it didn't take the thought of Natsu off her mind. She opened the door to see Natsu frozen on her bed, he didn't let Happy in, the poor little guy had been so depressed at the guild.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked, he looked up with red and tired eyes. He had been crying just as hard as everyone else. He looked back down.

"Go away."

"Natsu, everyone is worried about you."

"Go away."

She stayed in her place, she had to find some way to get him out.

"Everyone misses her, Natsu."

"Don't."

"What?" She placed her hands on her hips, in a confused manner.

"Don't refer to Lucy as 'her'." He looked towards the window, trying to avoid her gaze.

She huffed out in annoyance, "You think you're the only one who misses Lucy, Natsu?! We all do, I do! She was like a sister to me, she was dying in my arms and I couldn't do anything!" She started crying, "I felt so helpless, not being able to help her. I was the reason why she died, if I hadn't been so naive then she still would be alive."

There was a moment of silence.

"Get out." Natsu gritted through his teeth.

Lisanna tried to touch his shoulder, bad move.

"I said, GET OUT!"

* * *

The day was down in the dumps, metaphorically. Everyone in Magnolia and from far away was crowding around the grave, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale even Jude Heartfilla, the father of the newly deceased Lucy Heartfilla. Everyone from afar could sense the sadness that was being emitted from the hilltop where she was to be buried, all the people their wept for the celestial mage. She touched all their hearts and souls and filled them with love and kindness, she was truly one of a kind that you cannot find just anywhere.

All of them felt bad, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Mira and Elfman but none of them could compare to Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfilla could be described as happy, bubble, the light of Fairy Tail, she was all of those things. Even in the darkest night, she was the brightest star that always stood out and lead a path for her friends to follow, she now joins her mother in the stars. We can only hope that she lives happily in the afterlife." Makarov announced.

They lowered her coffin into her grave as people throw beautiful bouquets of flowers in. Her keys faded along with her so the only things she was buried with was Michelle, her letters to her mother and her unfinished novel.

Team Natsu, Jude and Lisanna stayed the longest until it was only Natsu who stood alone quietly in the rain when the others had left. He gripped the thing his hand which was the gift Lucy had given to him on his birthday which was golden/ruby dragon charm bracelet. He cried into Igneel's scarf as he too departed, afraid to look back.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the funeral, Fairy Tail was slowly mending itself slowly but surely, Natsu still hadn't left her house until that very morning.

"NATSU!" Happy cried out in happiness as he landed in his warm arms, murmuring he felt lonely while fishing. He patted his head and walked to the request board, not talking to anyone. When got the jobs (notice it is plural) he wanted he pushed Nab, who was not coincidentally at the board, to the side as he ignored Nab shouting at him. He halted when he saw an armored chest plate in his way as it suddenly brought his head to the hard metal surface.

"So you finally left, we were beginning to worry about you-"

She stopped when she felt air instead of Natsu, she turned to see him walking Mira with Happy on his head.

"What are you doing, flame brain? Erza wasn't finished!" Gray protested after him, hoping that the fight he was expecting would bring his rival back to his senses but unfortunately it didn't. He slammed the job requests on the table, grabbing Mira's attention immediately. She took the job book out and asked for his job, but she didn't expect to see that he grabbed five of them.

"Are you crazy!? No normal person could do five requests in such short amount of time!"

"Just stamp it."

She crossed her arms in defiance, "I'm sorry, Natsu but I can't let you-"

He then smashed the table with an inflamed fist, an angry look evident in his eyes.

"I said, just do it or should I just go to Makarov?" She gulped then reluctantly stamped the requests as he snatched them away and stalked towards the door.

"Is it just me or did he just call Gramps, Makarov?" Gray asked Lisanna.

"It seems so..."

When he finished all the requests in two weeks, he came back to the guild different as in change of clothing. He still wore Igneel's scarf and usual attire except he had a black cloak covering to all, the pendant was the golden ruby dragon Lucy had given him. The mayor of the last request town had given him a fireproof cloak which was handy due to his fire powers. He expected the guild to be back to its rowdy self, what he did not expect was the guild to have iron poles smashed through the guild itself.

He ran up to the crowd who were the guild members, fortunately none of them were harmed in the process.

"What happened?" Natsu asked them.

"Phantom Lord, " Levy said, "They came here in the night and smashed guild hall with iron poles, luckily no one was in the guild that night so no one was hurt."

"They're cowards, coming in the night, to afraid to face us. The slimy worms." Mira spat out with venom laced in her voice.

"The question is why would they do it? I mean we know its not Jude since he is the one who funded the guild's repair damages from our brawls, not to mention he is Lucy's father," Erza stated, "What about you Natsu?"

He didn't respond, he just stared at the hill with clenched fists.

"The hill."

That just made everyone confused.

"What do you mean the hill?"

"Something is wrong with Lucy." He then dashed off so fast that the others couldn't even see him.

When he got to her it was too late, it had already been vandalized with the Phantom Lord guild mark, rude and inappropriate comments had been tattooed onto her gravestone. He then roared up to the sky, sending a beacon of fire with it. The guild knew what this meant, it meant war and revenge.

* * *

It had been a few days after the Phantom Lord incident, the dark guild had been disbanded and Loke seemed to look better than before like the war had a positive effect on him. Natsu had took a mission for only him and Happy but seemed like Lisanna, Erza and Gray didn't seemed to understand the concept of that. Erza was pulling along her trolley of humongous luggage, Gray was shivering even though he was an ice wizard meaning that he was immune to the cold (Juvia was secretly stalking him since gift to Gray, aka the Gray face meal, failed), Happy was snacking on some fish he caught earlier that day while Lisanna was skipping along next to Natsu with a weary smile on her face. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages which was technically true, after the phantom Lord incident that very strange, bad french accent man called Sol used some weird spell of his on her to relive one her worst memories which was you guessed it, the S-Class incident. Ever since then it has haunted her in her sleep band and on missions.

Her skipping started to form into a tired zombie walk which was then Gray noticed it.

"Hey Lisanna, are you okay?" He asked her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just slept late last night." She lied.

Now Erza noticed her sluggish actions, "I agree with Gray, Lisanna." She turned to Natsu, "Natsu, we should rest now since we've been walking for quite a while now."

He didn't stop but he snarled at them, "Its your fault for tagging along, now I'm not going to wait for you."

As he was walking away, a sword was thrown at him, missing him by a centimeter.

"That was a warning shot, the next will hit if you don't stop this instant!" Erza exclaimed but he ignored her and kept on walking.

She growled as she threw her next one. Natsu turned around and caught it with his bare hands, it then melted into sliver liquid surprising them all.

"Like I said, I'm not going to wait for you. Come on, Happy." He obediently obeyed Natsu and flew onto his shoulder.

* * *

Erza opened her eyes to see the starry night sky instead of white, blinding light. She turned her head to the side to see Natsu slightly shaking, as she tried to comfort him he slapped her hand away and face her with tears streaming down his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HUH? GIVING AWAY YOUR LIFE AS SOMETHING INSIGNIFICANT, WHAT WOULD THE GUILD SAY, WHAT WOULD LUCY SAY?" He shouted at her as she didn't flinch a bit.

"She would probably some the exact same thing as you, Natsu. But you have to understand it was for the sake of the guild." Erza said in a sad tone, too ashamed to even look up at Natsu.

But she was then forced to look him when he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, ERZA?! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T SHOW it, I STILL CARE FOR FAIRY TAIL BUT YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE!" He let his tears fall into the sea, "Ever since Lucy...faded away, I couldn't bring myself to accept it so I try to imagine like she is there but in reality... she really isn't. A life without Lucy isn't a joyous one but I remind myself that I still have Fairy tail to depend on. I just hope that one day I will have the chance to see her again."

"But Natsu, we all saw her-"

"After all I told you you still refuse to listen, LUCY IS ALIVE!" She flinched but he didn't care,"I CAN FEEL IT IN HERE *he points to his heart* THAT SHE IS ALIVE SOMEWHERE, WAITING TO SEE FAIRY TAIL ONCE MORE."

Erza the crashed into the water by a group of relieved but happy bunch of friends as he walked towards the shore, but the thing was he couldn't shake off the feeling of what Jellal said, the look in his eyes were... insane. He encountered this type of magic on a mission, this magic was dark soul possession making the victim believe in something false while all their bad memories would replay in their minds to keep them from resisting their magic. But how could they have learnt that sort of magic, it was forbidden and all the remaining books are either in the Library of Magic or they were burnt, he shook the thought off and headed towards his room i n the Arcane hotel. After that Erza's old childhood friends wanted to have their own paths since they have been used way to many times, not to mention this was their first experience of having freedom so they did a farewell ceremony for them in Fairy Tail style.

* * *

It had been one year since our heroes have been on an life thrilling adventure, Fairy Tail was back to its normal self but the memory of Lucy was still kept in their minds. It was a normal day until a council messenger announced that Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel must head to the Blue Pegasus guild for a joint guild mission.

"This mission must be extremely dangerous to be classified as a joint guild mission by the council so we must not keep our guards down." Erza stated.

"Well at least its gonna be fun, ain't that right Lisanna?" Gray said as he was subconsciously stripping his clothes, again.

"Yes, oh and Gray, for the fifth time this afternoon put your clothes back on!" Lisanna said as they got weird stares from passerbyers.

"I still don't understand why they didn't request Juvia or Elfman, they are quite skilled wizards.

"But they don't have the teamwork like us, ain't that Natsu?" Lisanna asked him, he remained silent.

When they arrived at the Blue Pegasus guild, they met the flirtatious Trimen which consisted (don't know their surnames)of Eve who was a snow wizard, Ren who was an air wizard and Hibiki who was a Archive wizard, and of course their _manly_ (notice the sarcasm) leader, Ichiya the troll who uses... actually he is a waste of time for me to search up so I'm gonna leave him there.

When he attempted to sniff Erza, she kicked him away who he then landed into a doglike person who just happened to be a member of Lamia Scale. Their team was made up of Sherry who used Doll magic and kept saying 'loove', Toby who had poisonous claws and looked like a dog, Yuka who had the power to cancel out magic and had abnormally large eyebrows, Lyon who used ice make magic and was an old acquaintance of Gray and a Ten Wizard Saint member Jura who used Earth magic.

"With a wizard saint member in this mission, this should be a piece of cake!" gray stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard footsteps running towards them which were then revealed to be be a little blue haired girl and a white cat who had similar abilities as Happy but quite the different attitude. As the little girls was running she fell over and landed on her face.

"I told you child not to run so fast, I could have flied you over but no." The cat looked around her to see the other guilds staring at her and the little girl, especially the blue tomcat and the hooded figure, "I suppose your the other guilds, you set a good example in front of Wendy."

"Don't be so harsh on them, Carla. I guess we haven't introduced ourselves properly, she is Carla and I'm Wendy, I'm a sky dragon slayer."

There was silence until-

"WHAT?!"

You guys are so rude ;-; .

"Sorry about them, Narrator." She lightly chuckled.

*Sniffs as I wipe away a tear*

It s okay , Wendy, now carry on with the story.

"Who are you talking to?" Lisanna asked with her hands on her hips.

She froze, "Nobody!" She squeaked out.

As she was about to intrude more, Natsu stopped her, "You're setting up a bad impression of us, let me do it."

Erza was getting anxious about Natsu's idea, "Natsu, I don't think you should-" He glared at her, "I mean like not in a bad way but-"

Then he ignored her and walked towards Wendy, he then croched down in gfront of her.

"So you're a dragon slayer, huh?" She nodded timidly, "Well then, who was your dad?"

"Actually, Grandeeney is a female dragon who is also known as the Sky Dragon."

"Well, now we have our whole team let us begin to plan." Jura said as he placed his hands on the table dramatically.

"Yes men~" Ichiya creepily let out while be Trimen behind him saluted in a proud mood.

Natsu was disabled on the wooden raft, Happy was frozen, Hibiki was taken out and Wendy didn't know any offensive moves.

Its all up to me then, Lisanna thought in her head as she got into a fighting position against Angel who used celestial magic just like Lucy.

She smirked out the white haired mage (don't get confused, Angel is the one who is smirking), "You have a friend called Lucy don't you, well she uses celestial spirits just like me," She then let out an evil giggle, "Shame she's not here, I could have killed her and taken away her keys just the same way I did to Karen from Blue Pegasus. They would've made really good pets."

She then let out a full on evil laugh, Lisanna and Hibiki froze. Karen, _she was the one who killed Karen?!_ His hand went to his head, _no I can't think this way Ninerva will change me._

Lisanna clenched her fists as she transformed into her Tigress Animal Soul and looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!" Lisanna screamed as she charged towards her.

There was no evident winner yet but it was plain knowledge to see that Angel would win the fight, she had no major inguries on her and had a lot of magical energy left on the other hand Lisanna was injured and tired, almost out of energy. She panted and was about to get hit when a bunch of screens appeared protecting her from the attack. She turned around to see Hibiki with his hands out.

"I'm going to transport an ancient lost Animal Soul spell to help you defeat her, make this count." He then fell face first into the water as Lisanna started to glow a blue aura.

She started to levitate in the air as a blue magic circle surrounded her, muttering the ancient fioren language.

 _Oh wonders answer thy call  
_ _Through and under this spiritual wall  
Release the animal within my soul  
_ _To defeat my enemy once and for all_

 _ANIMALIS SPIRITALU_

Then a ghost blue fog that represented an elegant snow bird (I don't know, probably?) materialized out of thin air as it flew towards Angel, making her scream in pain. As she was falling into the water, she felt as she was being lifted up like she was going to heaven but it was no where near there since she was met with an angry Lisanna and not beautiful angels.

"Next time think about what comes out of you evil mouth, demon." She then dropped her into the water and started to help Hibiki up.

As Wendy rushed over to heal him, Lisanna was thinking over what Angel was saying, take Lucy's keys... She looked at her hips which she then saw a pouch of keys hanging helpless by her side, before she could grab them a black figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them swiftly.

"Those aren't yours!" Lisanna shouted, desparate to get them back.

"They aren't yours either, Lisanna Strauss of Fairy Tail." The figure said as it stood up on the branch, "I suggest you should help your pink haired friend, he'll need it in the near future."

It then vanished into thin air, never to be seen for quite a while. Leaving all of them quite perplexed, they help Natsu out and melted the ice Happy was encased in while explaining it to them at the same time.

* * *

It had been a while since the joint guild mission happened, it was a rainy moring in Magnolia. Gray was asleep while Happy and Lisanna drew on his sleeping face, Natsu was sitting in his corner as usual and Erza was eating her cake as usual. Damn, Fairy Tail is getting boring, time to spice things up a notch!

"Man its raining hard, Juvia are you causing this? The last time Gray was out on a mission without you you flooded the whole guild!" Macao exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you feel worried if Romeo was hurt on a mission and you didn't know?" Juvia retorted.

"Uhh, yeah his my son." Macao shot back dumbly.

"That's how I feel about my darling Gray!" Juvia preached as everyone chuckled at her lovesick antics, Gray fast asleep like a log.

Wendy and Carla went out on a walk in the rain, they had just recently joined Fairy Tail after they had found out that Cait Shelter wasn't really a guild, Wendy found Fairy Tail to be amazing while Carla thought quite the opposite.

"Those people are drunk barbarians,Wendy, you shouldn't associate yourself with those kind of people." Carla said, flying into the open space.

"But they're our nakama! We should care for them, oh Carla let's go back to the guild, you're going to catch a cold in this rain."

They stopped talking when they found a familiar presence walk towards them.

"Wendy... I see you've grown up so much in those years." The figure said as he took down his hood to see-

"Jellal?!"

You just interrupted me again, thanks a lot.

"But we all saw you get taken in by the magic council! How-"

"That was my Earthland version of me. He looks and sounds very much like me but we are two very different people. In here I am known as Mystogen, an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail."

The sky rumbled very loudly like the banging of the drums, flexing its muscles to show how strong it was going to soon be.

"I need to find the Anima fast and close it or else-" He was then interrupted by the swirling hole in the sky, then sucking everything and everyone in Magnolia until there was nothing left except Mystogen, Wendy, Carla and two others.

"The hell!? If this is suppose to be a prank then its not a funny one, where the heck did Magnolia go!?" A familiar pink haired pyromaniac shouted.

As they finally escaped the forest from the frog monster, they soon stumbled upon a weird new Fairy Tail guild that kind of looked like a huge short beanstalk. Wendy opened the doors with the help of Carla and Happy, as they then saw an odd sight. Jet and Droy were lecturing Elfman to be more manly while he just cried, weird, Nad was going on loads of jobs, strange, Macao and Wakaba were drinking small amounts of alcohol asking Cana to come over and join them while she POLITELY DECLINED WHILE WERE POSH CLOTHING NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT SHE IS DRINKING TEA! NOT NORMAL!

Sorry, I'm over reacting carry on reading.

"Hello?"

"There you are Natsu!" They turned around to see Lisanna in very gothic and revealing clothing walking towards them. She was wearing the same kind of clothing their Mirajane was wearing, except this crazy version of Earthland has a...nice and not scary Mira.

"Uh Lisanna, what are you wearing?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean, kid? I always wear this." She then got straight up in her face as Wendy flinched back, "You got a problem with that?"

"Settle down old maid, you're gonna scare the little girl." A familiar but rough voice said as the crowd parted for her.

Their eyes shot wide open to see...Lucy... alive in... punk clothing?

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna to do about, blondie?" Lisanna sneered as she glared back at her.

Natsu and Happy were surprised, Lisanna and Lucy were best of friends, I wonder what-

"CAN YOU KEEP THE RACKET DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO WORK ON MY NEW INVENTION!" A petite blue girl surprisingly called Levy yelled.

*sigh* Here we go again.

"What ya mean? I'm the guild master around here so I say shut up or face my wrath worm!" Lucy shouted as Lucy and Levy clashed heads.

"Worm!"

"Cheesecake (?)!"

Then Lisanna pushed through, "DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME?!"

As they started one of their brawls, Natsu just stared at Lucy the whole time, she obviously noticed this and glared at him.

"You." She pointed as she got up and marched towards him in an angry manner.

He gulped, "Me?"

This was the first time he been so intimidated by some in a long time, shocker. She the grabbed his head and put him down in an excruciating position.

"Position 129! The back crusher! Position 233! The human spaghetti and position 489 the swirling donuts!"

As she finally let him go he landed face first, painfully relieved that the agony was over.

"Geez, you could of least sent us a message to us about your whereabouts. We thought the Fairy Hunter captured you."

Just by mentioning Fairy Hunter, a guild member ran in shouting that Knightwalker is shouted to Levy some unknown coordinates as she pulled the lever, transporting them to another destination. A few people muttered under there breaths as Wendy asked them a very important question.

"Who is this Fairy Hunter?"

They all looked at each other nervously, "Well, she is the second unit general master of the king of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker."

Wendy heartbeat froze for a moment before going back to normal again, Erza was the one who hunted Fairy Tail?

"You're wrong! Erza loves Fairy Tail with all her heart! She could-"

"She could kill us all with no care or emotion! She is not your Erza Scarlett!" Lisanna stated while placing her hands on her hips.

They heard a slam in the doors to see that Natsu had just walked out, Happy was about to go after him when Jet blocked his way.

"Hold on, little guy. We can't let you go, after all you might be a spy for the Exceeds."

Happy tilted his head to the side, "What's an Exceed?"

Lucy ran outside to see Natsu slowly walking away from her, "The hell, Natsu get your ass over here!" She fumed, worried that the Fairy Hunter would spot them.

"You can't tell me what to do." He simply said as he kept walking away.

"And why not?" She questioned.

"Because you're not my Lucy!" His voice echoing across the barren land

She stared at him as he walked away, "Are you an idiot? You can't go out there without any magic weapons!

* * *

 **A/N: Since I really want to start my next crossover I'm gonna skip all the fighting part.**

The guild was back to its cheerful state, Erza was eating her strawberry cheese cake, Gray carried on stripping while Juvia was surprisingly not stalking him and was paying attention to something different (*coughs* muttering to herself of how she missed out the golden opportunity of seeing a Gray that could love her back) and to everyone's surprise Natsu was interacting and smiling with the other guild members. He remembered what Edolas Lucy said to him before he got transported back to Earthland.

 _"Natsu!" Edo Lucy called out to the floating Natsu, "Listen to me! Before you go I have something to tell you!"_

 _"What is it?!" He shouted, "You better make it quick!"_

 _She grinned widely, "Forget what hurt you in the past but never forget forget what it taught you, Dragneel! The guilt of your Lucy dying is dragging you down, you have to learn how to let go and move on. Or you can be a moron and forget everything I said."_

 _He smirked, "Don't worry, I won't."_

He decided to live up to her advice and so far he could sense the sadness and guilt fading away like it like it never existed.

Two weeks later and everyone in Fairy tail have gone back to themselves again, Erza was still eating her cake while Mira tried to challenge her to a fight, Lisanna was chatting with Wendy, Gajeel started taunting Levy on how small her figure was and Gray and Natsu began to become frienemies again. Everyone fought their wild adventures would end, but as you all know when one door closes another opens. Literally and metaphorically, as two pairs in cloaks pushed the doors open. And one of them smelt like strawberries and vanilla.

* * *

 **Heyyy. So I now have an account on Wattpad, the username is still NotReesesPieces but all my stories will be submerged into one except my spinoffs. My next fanfic will be a BNHA x Fairy Tail! Please read it and don't forget to check out my Wattpad account.**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo, I now have a new sorting order for when I post my stories 1) Wizards and Mages 2) Soulless 3) A Change in heart. Now we got that out of the way let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Who is she? Chapter 6

It was normal and noisy (as usual) until the loud slam of the door quietened them down, the guild looked curiously at the door to whom opened it which was revealed to be two people covered in black cloaks. One of them smelt like coffee and cookie dough while the other one faintly smelt like strawberries and vanilla but seemed like they had purposely covered it with another scent, strange… Anyways, the two of them walked up to Mira, ignoring the weird glances they were receiving.

"Can we join the guild?" The one who smelt like coffee said in a feminine voice.

Mira crossed her arms in defiance while the coffee person just growled, her partner nudged her in the rib cage to indicate to be polite as she sighed, "Please?"

Mira smirked in victory, "Where would you like your marks?"

"I would like mine on my left shoulder, purple, while my friend here would like it on her right hand pink, please?"

The silence the guild gave didn't go unnoticed but they shrugged it off and had their marks stamped, they then faced the guild.

"Since we are now your new guild members, it guess it's only fair to be _polite_ to introduce ourselves," She hissed the polite part at her partner, "My name is Ree- I mean R—"

"So your name is a letter?" Natsu stupidly blurted out.

She sighed, "First of all yes it is, do you have a problem with that?" He shook his head, "Second of all, my friend here doesn't like to speak or show herself much and her name is Mystic so leave it at that and do not question it, now," she then turned back to Mira, "Get me a no black, extra caffeine coffee with double whipped cream on top, got it?"

Mira blinked several times, "Strange request for a drink but never the less, coming up!"

Then Macao and Wakaba started whispering to each other, "So, why do you think she's shy about herself?" The perverted dad (Macao if you didn't guess) asked his smoking friend.

"Maybe she is one of those people who those hourglass figures but have an ugly face…" He replied bluntly.

Unfortunately Mystic and R heard making Mystic crouch in a corner, muttering to herself while R karate chopped the perverts at the back of the heads while shouting "Apologize!" while shouting out "Sorry!" almost immediately.

 **(A/N: This scene was inspired by BNHA)**

Everyone chuckled at the scene and attention they were not knowingly gathering, then everything went back to the way it started as, Gray and Natsu having one of their brawls which then drags in Gajeel and somehow pulling Erza into it (probably knocked over her strawberry cheesecake in the process) making her shout "MY DESERT IS RUINED! NOW YOU WILL PAY!", when she punched Gray that really infuriated Juvia.

"YOU HURT GRAY-SAMA, NOW YOU WILL PAY LOVE RIVAL!" (Erza is one of her love rivals)

She too joined in, then gathering the other unfortunate guild mates as they yet again brought up another guild fight. Mystic joined R in the corner of the guild where the fights never touched, she giggled at their silly antics.

"They never change, do they?" Mystic said as she faced R who was drinking her coffee.

She let out a satisfied sigh, "Well this is fairy girl's guild after all, and the adventure is just beginning. There was a saying an old friend of mine had once said, 'I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.'" She then went back to drinking her coffee.

Mystic shook her head, "Oh really? Well it is a very interesting quote," She then faced the guild with a smile on her face, "I can't wait to have more adventures with them…"

* * *

Natsu sighed as Happy flew by next to him, he just came back from a job and was now currently in Hargeon since one of his guild mates told him a rumor that Salamander would be in Hargeon. Because he was being stupid and excited at the time (mostly excited), he didn't actually think it through that much.

He dug his face into his scarf, feeling the smooth edges of his necklace.

When he got to the main square he spotted a crowd of girls gathering around someone, he was about to shrug it off when he didn't see Igneel then he then saw Mystic standing there watching the event. So he did what any not normal person wouldn't do.

"HEY THERE MYSTIC, WHATCHA DOING?"

She violently whipped around as she then quickly covered his mouth, but it was already too late when Salamander faced the source of the noise and smirked when he saw a girl wasn't under his love spell.

 _She must be a wizard, she will fetch a nice price…_ He smirked inwardly as he then announced that he would be hosting a party on his ship in the evening, he then ascended up into the air with purple flames spiraling around him as he flew away into the distance.

Mystic puffed out her cheeks and huffed at Natsu then stomped away into the park, he looked to Happy for support.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know but she's weird..."

"Your right about that little guy, well off we go!" He then marched off to the nearest restaurant along with Happy.

When they went their way, Mystic went another as she headed straight to the park. She furiously paced around a bench in circles, thinking about what just happened.

 _Now I won't be able to complete the mission, all thanks to those two… I guess they really haven't changed after all this time_ … She smiled from under her hood as she plopped down onto the bench and sighed, "Man, I wonder what Fairy Tail has been doing all this time, after passing the two years their magic power was increased a lot—"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you are interested in Fairy Tail." A voice said behind a bush as they emerged as Salamander with a flirty smile.

He then winked at her and sent a love heart to but she swatted it away like a fly, "So you're a creepy, flirty stalker could you stoop anymore lower _Salamander_?" She exaggerated at Salamander.

She obviously knew he wasn't the real Salamander, she always heard from that piercings guy who she thinks is called Gajell (Actually Lucy, its Gajeel) scratch that Gajeel call Natsu Salamander. Maybe this was the guy she was looking for…

Salamander's jaw dropped as an arrow was shot through him, he then stiffened up, "I could help you join Fairy Tail!"

Now that stopped her from walking away, she never saw him in the guild not to mention the use of illegal charm magic, this might be even better thanks Natsu and Happy… (you don't say that every day)

She glared at him, "Oh really?"

He smirked in victory, "But only if you come to my party this evening then I could chat with the guild master. So, what do you say? You in?"

She sighed once again, "Fine…"

He did a little victory dance in his head as he summoned his weird purple fire to leave, she shook her head and decided to eat.

They were on the boat already, it was all full of girls in dresses holding champagne glasses and laughing not thinking twice about the real reason behind this party. Mystic and Salamander were in a private room of their own (to Mystic's disgust) where he tried to feed her floating bubbles of the drink when she then again swatted it away.

"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to drug me with that Sleeping Charm on your fingers, which makes me wonder where you even got it from." She stood up and crossed her arms.

He smugly smiled at her as he snapped his fingers, revealing grown men holding unconscious girls in the arms. She looked shocked, speechless of what was in front of her.

"You see the Salamander thing was just an alibi, the real name is Bora the Provenance." He then gave her a little bow which she then smirked to.

"Well unfortunately for you, you are my target since I am actually a mage of Fairy Tail, Bora so let's do it. Mage against mage." She reached for her pockets when instead she found a load of empty air.

He brought her keys to his face and jingled them tauntingly, "So you're a celestial wizard too? I thought the only celestial wizard who existed was Lucy Heartfilla but she's dead, you surprised but since they already have a contract to you they deem to be, what's the word? Oh yeah, useless."

Without any care he threw them backwards only for them to land on a sudden earth platform, which surprised them all. He looked to Mystic who held up her hand, "Just so you know, I'm not only a celestial wizard. Earth Make: Volcano!"

As the earth platform which held her keys was brought to her, a large mountain of earth smashed through the ship, sending splinters of wood everywhere.

Bora took a few steps back from her as a common instinct when the predator corners its prey.

"I'm also an earth make wizard." Before she could land another attack, a blur of pink crashed onto the floor as it was revealed to be Natsu.

He stood up but then fell back down again, looking like he was about to throw up. Probably because he was about to. Bora sweat dropped thinking what was all that for while Mystic sighed, "Motion sickness?"

He nodded then covered his mouth to prevent anything from escaping.

She groaned as she got a key out from her pouch, "I'm probably gonna regret this." She placed her key in the water, "Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A familiar ding dong chime rang throughout the air as Aquarius was summoned in a fury of water, a tick mark appeared on her face she got in Mystic's face, "I was on a date with my _hot_ boyfriend then you, oh so rudely, pulled me out from. NOW YOU WILL TASTE THE FURY OF MY WRATHH!"

She then sucked up loads of water then shooting it out at full power, blasting the ship into the harbor. Makarov, I pray for your well being as you receive more paperwork. As the smoke cleared away, they could see that Aquarius, thankfully, went back to the celestial spirit world. Natsu was shocked, wasn't that Lucy's spirit? He shook his head and planned to ask her later about it. Bora slowly got up as he saw Natsu standing, his fists ignited in flames.

"Ya know, I was gonna let you get away with it since you were complimenting the guild's name, but then I overheard that you were a slave trader and that's no good so," he paused for tension then smashed his fists together creating a storm of fire, "Now you'll pay for this!"

Bora went on pure instinct and shot a beam of purple fire at him, he thought he was gone but he was proven wrong when he then saw that Natsu started _sucking_ the fire. When he finished eating the flames, he wiped his mouth and groaned in disgust.

"Ugh, are you sure that you're a fire wizard cause damn, that fire tastes terrible!" He questioned while Bora stepped back in fear.

"W-who the hell are you?"

He grinned, "I am Natsu Dragneel, the _real_ Salamander."

Bora went pale, Mystic leaned closer enjoying what she was watching, Happy was holding onto her cloak up from above so they wouldn't get caught in the fight.

"Now, Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu's fists were then engulfed in flames as he then punched Bora in the stomach, making fall unconscious.

They could hear that the Magic Council soldiers were coming their way, he looked to Mystic and held out his hand and smiled widely.

"Why don't we go back to the guild together, Mystic?" She nodded as she took and ran away from the council.

Unknown to Natsu, she smiled sympathetically under her hood, _just like old times…_

* * *

When they arrived back to the guild, they found that Natsu was more happier than usual but they couldn't find why. It had been two days since Mystic and Natsu encountered each other in Hargeon, Makarov gave Natsu a hard time when he arrived back to the guild due to the amount of paperwork he received from the Magic Council, again. Natsu slouched on his chair feeling bored, when he was with Mystic he felt more alive and had more adrenaline running through him than before, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Happy left him and joined Wendy and Carla on their job request, Lisanna was on a mission with Elfman, Gray was busy trying to escape Juvia's yandare loving embrace meaning he was too busy to fight him and Mystic seemed not to talk to anyone like usual.

"What's wrong flame brain, aren't you gonna get a job request?" Mira said as she was cleaning a glass.

He sighed and shook his head, "You know how I always go with Happy."

She shrugged, "Eh, anyways I'll be covering for the old geezer for a while."

Natsu perked up, "Why?"

She sighed, "Oblivious as always I see, he's away at a conference."

He groaned out loud and let his head bash into the table. He wished that something interesting would happen today and surprisingly he got his wish granted.

Erza slammed the guild doors wide open, her eyes searching for someone then finally getting it as she dragged Natsu off his chair making him yelp out in pain, grasping gray's cross necklace towards which made him slightly choke but she didn't care. She threw them together as they slammed into each other.

"What was that for ice princess?!"

"It wasn't me, it was Erza-"

They could sense Erza's death glare and immediately stopped, she calmed down and walked over to Mystic who was alone since R was usually out on missions. What she said next surprised them as she asked her to join them on their quest, what surprised them even more was that she said yes!

Gray fell down anime style while Natsu felt a flicker of excitement run through him, Erza and Mystic walked over to them as she explained why they brought them together.

"While recently hearing about Mystic's unique ability I gave it some thought and realized that she would be a great asset to this mission, I already explained it to her so I'll explain it to you numskulls." That earned her a hey from the both of them, "Normally I would consult this with the master but since you're here you'll do, meet me at Magnolia Station."

 **Magnolia Station**

As they got onto the train, Natsu fell into Mystic's lap which she didn't mind due to the fact of his motion sickness, then Erza started to explain the situation.

"I stopped and rested at a pub in Onibus, that's a gathering spot for wizards, and I overheard from a man called Kageyama that a dark guild named Eisenwald is planning something big, and that something includes bringing Lullaby to a man called Erigor." She pondered over it, not noticing Mystic shallow breathing and frozen stature.

Natsu noticed it straight away and managed to give out this, "Gray, could you *Belches* unfreeze *belches* Mystic, please." When he finished he got to the window as fast as he could and threw up.

Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu, he crossed his arms across his bare chest, "What do ya mean, flame brain? There ain't nothing wrong with her, right?" He turned to Mystic who appeared to be what Natsu said.

Erza stopped pondering, "Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her state, "I-it's nothing, I was just thinking about what someone once told me then I remembered, " She took in a deep breath, "Lullaby is a demon of the Black Wizard, Zeref."

Silence.

"Z-zeref?" Erza stuttered out

"How would they get their hands on a demon of him?" Gray paled.

She shrugged, "I don't know but that means this is really serious, if Lullaby plays its death tune then lots of people will die."

She smashed her fist into the side of the window as she carried on, "I can't believe I was such a fool that day, Erigor the ACE of Eisenwald who only accepts assassination requests, that's the reason why he is called Erigor the Reaper. I could have forced them to reveal their plans to me!"

Mystic tried to console her, "Everyone makes mistakes."

Gray snorted at the name but stopped when he say the serious glare from Erza, "So this guy kills for money?" He asked, trying to get Erza off his back.

She nodded, "When the Magic Council decided to ban assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than council rules. When the council found out, they disbanded it and kicked them out of the wizard league six years ago. That's what you call a dark guild, a guild or a former guild that is not in the Council register, obviously that didn't stop them as they carried on."

Natsu growled, clenching his fists, "So their mages who not only kill for money but are a dark guild as well? They don't deserve the title to be called a mage!"

Erza nodded solemnly, "Do you see the reason why I asked you three to join in this mission, I can't take out a whole dark wizarding guild by myself. Who knows what else they have hidden up their sleeves!"

Natsu and Gray while Mystic asked Erza a question, "I've been thinking about for a long time now but what is your magic ability? I haven't seen it in the guild soo?"

"Erza's magic is so cool! It makes her enemies bleed! A lot!" Natsu stupidly said before falling back down.

"Personally I think that Gray's magic is more beautiful."

Mystic placed a finger on her chin, "If I remember correctly, your magic is Ice Make Magic, it explains why you and Natsu don't get along very well together. Your complete opposites."

"Nah, I just hate him ever since I met him." Gray replied.

"I don't think you know this but one of my magics is Earth Make magic, so that means I'm an maker wizard just like you and Laki."

That then reminded Natsu of a forgotten distant thought, "That reminds me, that day in Hargeon you were able to summon Aquarius, how?"

She started sweating as they all stared at her suspiciously, she had to come up with something and fast!

"Well you see, the key just appeared in front of me! So I summoned Aquarius and made a contract with her." She lied.

It wasn't very convincing but they bought it. She sighed while getting up and going to the toilet without warning them in advance, she bumped into a young man who seemed to be visibly nervous, she sensed a strange aura from the man's pocket and guessed what it was.

"Hey! Watch yourself-"

"You shouldn't be carrying that around with you..." She then glared at the man who then received a shiver down his spin, he spun round to see no one there.

 _'Damn it, she knows but she's nowhere in sight! Have to inform Erigor about this!'_ he then ran into a shadow and disappeared out of sight.

After Mystic's little 'toilet' break she felt the train stop and saw a blur of pink dash out of the train, guessing it was Natsu, and followed after him to see all of them were out as the train departed to the next stop. As they walked over to the SE Plugs, Erza held Mystic back wanting to have a word with her.

"I can see you saw something strange on the train, what was it?" She questioned gently.

She crossed her arms, "I think I saw the person you were talking about, I could sense something ominous from his pockets which was probably Lullaby."

Erza's eyes widen then became serious, "Then we leave at once and search for them!" She then hopped onto the front seat of the SE Plug and when up to full speed.

Natsu could already feel the motion sickness rising up as he quickly covered his mouth, Gray popped his head out of the vehicle, "Hey Erza, you're using to much of you energy so slow down!"

But that only made her go faster,"I have no choice but to press onward, if not the a lot of people will die!"

Mystic grabbed Gray's trousers (since he stripped off his shirt) and pushed him back into his seat, "It's no use, just let her do it. By the way your naked." She then gazed out of the window, watching the passing scenery.

Gray sighed and gathered his stripped off clothes, "We can only hope the military can hold them off for now."

But what they didn't know was Lucy was actually secretly giving Erza some of her magic energy so they could, hopefully, make it there in time. When almost arrived Erza could see something strange going on.

 **Oshibana Station**

As they arrived at their destination, natsu finally woke up from his sick bed as they could see a man trying to calm the crowd down, Erza obviously thought he would be the best person tell her what was all the commotion about.

"What's going on here?" She demanded while the man strangely looked at her.

"Why should I tell you lady?" She headbutted him and moved onto the next one.

"What's going on?!" When the man stiffened she proceeded to head butt him

"Her questioning methods are...interesting." Mystic thought out loud.

Gray shook his head, "If some random stranger was confronted by a scary, armored red headed beast then I would see why they would be scared."

Erza jogged up to them, "Eisenwald is inside, let's go!" As they walked in they had horrified looks on their faces when they saw that the small army unit laying dead on the ground.

"Did Eisenwald do that?" Mystic shivered.

Erza nodded, "They went up against an entire dark guild of wizards, they didn't stand a chance."

They carried on walking until they saw Erigor and his lackeys were.

"Welcome fairy flies to my parlour of death!"

His minions all had smirks on their faces, cracking their knuckles seeing that not even the small army unit warmed them up.

"You fiend! I take it that you're Erigor?" She said in an angry tone.

He mockingly bowed, "The one and only."

Gray sighed, "Looks like this guy is gonna be a pain in the ass."

Kageyama pointed accusingly at Mystic, "It's you, you're the reason why I got in trouble with Erigor!"

She gave him a tsk to show she didn't care as he growled at her.

Erza stepped up, "What are you planning to do with Lullaby?"

Erigor smirked as he floated on the air and landed on the broadcasting system, "Let's see here, what do all train stations have?"

All of their eyes widen this time, "You're planning to broadcast Lullaby?! You bastard!"

He scoffed at her, "Call me whatever you to call but at the end of the day you're all going to be dead along with those nosy townspeople who wanted to get a glimpse of the action! Who knows, if we turn up the volume then we could even kill the entire city!" He then started laughing manically.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against innocent citizens?!" Erza shouted.

"This will be the cleansing of all the ignorant fools who failed to appreciate the rights they held so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to plight those who had their rights stripped away. They have committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice therefore the reaper has come to punish them!" He spoke.

As Mystic, Gray and Erza growled at them Natsu stood there stupefied, not understanding anything that clearly I mean sure he got smart over the two years but using that much detailed language was just to confusing for this brain could handle.

"This was probably the reason why you got kicked out of the wizard league, you're too crazy with your ambitions." Lucy said while Gray nodded in agreement.

"We've given up getting back our rights, once we cleanse this world of those fools then we can make up for the sins of our past and take control of the future!"

Gray rubbed his temples, "You guys have completely lost your minds, haven't you?"

Kageyama crouched down to the floor and placed his hand on the floor, "We're rolling in a new era of darkness but unfortunately for you, you flies are not needed!"

Then four shadows rose up as he sent them to attack only for them to be blocked by a wall of fire, when it died down Natsu had an angry look on his face, "No one attacks my friends and get away with it. Now I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!"

"Flame brain's right, this Fairy Tail's strongest team so you better get ready Eisenwald!" Gray said as he stripped off his shirt and got into a fighting pose.

 _Heh, those Fairy flies flew right into my trap but until then they can't interfere with my plan._ He chuckled, "Well then, I'll leave them to you so show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" He then floated midair and disappeared.

As the dark guild got ready, Erza pointed at Gray and Natsu, "You two! You will go after Erigor and stop him in his tracks, not even Erigor the Reaper can stop you if you combine forces!"

The two polar opposites glared down at each other.

"Like hell I'll work with the ice stripper!"

"Wanna repeat the flame brain?!"

"Go to-"

"Did you not listen to a word I said, you will get along and defeat Erigor!"

They both saluted at her, "A-aye m'am!" They then dashed away.

Eisenwald then looked at the direction the two boys disappeared to as a person called Rayule and Kageyama went after them to stop them, the armored knight and hooded maker then faced the anticipating dark guild.

"Mama always said I should never hit a lady but I guess I could make an exception."

Another one cracked his knuckles, "Sorry ladies but you ain't gonna be very pretty once we're finished with you."

Mystic sighed, "Erza, these men have no manners what so ever, plus hasn't your mother ever told that ladies go first before men?"

Erza smirked, "Mystic's right, so that means you will give us the honor of attacking first."

Then a red magic circle appeared out of nowhere and a sword materialized out of thin air as she took at the charging group that was coming at her.

"We'll show you!" then the rest started firing at her.

It then turned into a spear, next twin blades.

"Woah, I've never seen someone requip as fast as this chick.

Mystic chuckled darkly under her hood, "That's Erza for you."

The fat man shivered, "Erza?"

Mystic then got into a maker position, "Well can'tr let Erza show me off, Earth Make: Pillar!"

Then pillars of earth erupted from the ground taking out some of the dark guild members.

Erza smiled at her, "Nice job."

She smiled back but then made a pillar behind Erza to knock out the person who was about to strike her when her guard was down. Erza then jumped into the air as a bright light covered her completely then disappearing when she transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armour. She then summoned a circle of swords in a disc formation behind her.

"Now, dance my swords!" She shouted as she shot them out the men which took out all of them with one attack.

The fat man was now shaking, "I knew it! It has to be her!"

One of them shoved the fat guy out of the way and aimed for Erza with his magic weapon, "Move it! I'm gonna take out this chick with one foul sweep!"

He then shot a magic blast which she then blocked easily with her sword as she then shot at him with ease.

"That's her alright, she's Erza Scarlett, the Queen of the Fairies Titania!"

She then changed back and started taking out the men who stood there paralyzed with shock, the fat man snapped out of it and ran away like a coward.

Erza brought up her fist in a threatening manner at one of the men, demanding for him to reveal Erigor's location. She turned to Mystic with the death glare which she then shivered to.

"You go follow the man while I'll stay here take down the rest and interrogate them."

 _I almost feel sorry for them, almost..._ Mystic thought as she nodded and ran after then fat man who ran away.

 **A/N: Since the whole fighting scene with Erigor takes too long Imma skip to the part where they are in the middle of fighting Lullaby, 'kay?**

 **Time skip brought to you by the speed of Natsu's density**

All of them were fighting hard to defeat Lullaby, well except the guild masters who were sitting back and cheering them on. Mystic summoned pillars of earth to trap Lullaby in along with Gray who made ice geysers to also trap Lullaby in while Erza and Natsu started attacking Lullaby.

Out of rage, he swung his arms which shattered the pillars and geyser and roared out in agony, " **NOW YOU WILL PAY YOU PUNY MORTALS! ONE QUICK NOTE AND YOUR SOULS WILL ALL BE MINE!**

When he tried playing his melody, nothing came out which made him very perplexed.

 **"WHAT?! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!"**

All the guildmasters stared in amazement at the wizards before them, "They punched so many holes throught the demon that now only air is coming out of it.

Lullaby shook his head in disbelief, " **No, I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY YOU MORTALS!"**

Mystic sighed, "I guess it's time to pull out the big guns, Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

A ding dong rand through the air as a bright shower of light materialized two blue aliens who appeared to be Gemini.

"Hello Hime-sama! What can we do for you today?" The two aliens cheered while everyone stared at shock at Mystic.

"I need you to help me out with _that_ spell, could you help me out please?" She then looked at Erza, Gray and Natsu, "I need you guys to buy me some time to channel energy for me."

Natsu grinned and gave her a wide thing, "Sure thing!" Then faced Lullaby abd smashed his fists together, "All right! I'm all fired up now!"

Erza then was covered in the same bright light and then charged at Lullaby in her Black Wing Armor as she then sliced the demon who yelled out in pain, Gray then came from behind.

"Ice Make: Spears!" Then an army of ice spears materialized behind him the shot out to the demon who was now stumbling back.

" **STOP! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"**

"Oh yeah well guess what, we're Fairy Tail and we like to protect the innocent and out nakama!" Natsu shouted as to flames burst out from both of this fists, "With the flame on my right hand and from the left, put the two together and this is what you get!" As he smashed his two fists together a bigger flame was made and rose his hands in the air, "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

He then sent towards Lullaby who seemed to know be clinging onto the edge of life, unfortunately Mystic had other plans who was floating in the air with the help of Gemini as the two of them chanted together.

 _"Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens,_  
 _by thy radiance reveal thy form to me,_  
 _I implore you oh Tetrabiblos,_  
 _ruler of the stars let your unrestrained rage flow,_  
 _with the 88 heavenly bodies SHINING!_  
 _URANO METRIA!"_

Plants and stars surrounded Lullaby as they crashed into him, wiping away his very existence from the face of Earthland. All of them stared in awe at Mystic as she fell from the shy, Natsu called out her name as he ran like he never did before and caught her into midair. When he did his breath froze as Mystic's hood slowly fell off and revealed the face of his dead childhood friend.

"Lucy?"

All the others froze along with him as she then woke up and jumped away from his grasp.

"I-it's not what you think it is!"

She then ran away to the safety of the forest.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter for Soulless, after this chapter I might not post for a while since I need some time off writing but I will still be reading Wattpad and Fanfiction so pffff. Recommended _music_ of the day: BTS Mic drop x Black Pink Dudududu. Sorry if it is a bit to short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Adventures of Sinbad (Why you ask of this? Hehehe keep reading on)**

* * *

Party Time? Chapter 7

Everyone stood there, frozen in place, on behalf of what they just witnessed. Did they just see Lucy just a second ago? Some doubted it but then again, Lucy is one of the only celestial wizards left and that blond hair and those warm chocolate eyes were hers. Natsu shook off his shock and tried to go after her but was halted in his tracks when a bright shower of light stood in this way.

He was used his arm to shield his eyes and put it down when it disappeared but stood their dumbfounded, Loke stood their with a serious look on his face with a hairstyle that looked like a lion's mane and a suit, what was the most surprising thing was he wasn't surrounded by girls or flirting.

"Its nice to see you guys again, sorry I disappeared so suddenly after you guys left for the joined guild mission. I had other things to take care of." Loke smiled but went back to the serious look in his eyes, "But I can't let you guys get to Lucy."

Everyone stood shocked of what he just said, why was he being so protective of her?

"Come on man, you gotta be kidding, right?" Gray asked, silently hoping that Loke was joking around, "I mean, Lucy is our best friend."

Erza nodded, "We all thought she was dead then it appears that she is Mystic, we want to see her again, Loke, so please let us through." She begged.

Loke's eyes widen, it was a rare opportunity to see the fearsome Erza Scarlett beg on her knees.

he frowned and shook his head, "As much as I would like to I can't." He looked to the side, avoiding their gazes.

Now they were confused, "What do you mean you can't?"

He looked up at them dead in the eye, "Because my name isn't Loke, my real name is Leo the Lion, leader of the Twelve Zodiacs and I have a contract with Lucy Heartfilla." They all just stare at him wide eyed, "She told me to keep you guys at bay while she tries to find Ree- I mean R to help her escape."

Natsu growled as his fist began to let out steam, "Hell no she won't! After leaving us for so long then she just leaves us again for no good reason! I won't let her!" He then charged at Loke who narrowly dodged it and punched him in the stomach with his Regulus punch, sending him into Gray's Ice make Shield.

"Natsu," He looked at Gray's serious face, "I want you and Erza to go after Lucy, I'll stay behind and fight Loke. He may be contracted to Lucy, but he still is Loke and I know him well."

Natsu and Erza nodded and ran into the forest, Loke tried to stop them but was struck by Gray's Ice make Lance, "Your battle's with me, Loke."

Loke smirked but that quickly faded away into a frown, "Do you really think you can defeat the leader of the Twelve Zodiac by yourself? You've gotten quite full of yourself, Gray?"

Gray didn't take his eyes off Loke just in case so he didn't try anything funny, "The guild masters will help me, right?"

He looked behind as his jaws dropped to the ground to see the guild masters relaxing like they were on holiday, "NO FUCKING WAY?!"

He sighed as he stripped off the clothes he had just put on after the fight with Lullaby, "Alright then, let's do this!"

* * *

Lucy leaned against a tree to catch her breath, she heard rustling behind a bush and saw Natsu's spiky pink hair popping out making him stand out.

She sighed, _He never changes, does he?_

She took a bronze key that was in a shape of a sword with intricate designs, "Open, gate of the hero, Hercules!"

The ding dong sound once again rang in the air as a man with caramel brown hair and sky blue eyes wearing a simple white chiton with a lion cape (The Nemean Lion) as a cloak materialized in front of Lucy. He turned around to Lucy who was panting from all the running and summoning two spirits at once. The bright light made Natsu jump out of his 'hiding' place and into the open.

"What can I do for you today, Lucy?" He asked her with a dashing smile, she rolled her eyes and pointed at Natsu.

"I need you to stop him, don't badly injure him just stop him from following me while I escape." He nodded, letting her escape once again.

He faced him and was about to strike at him until a dash of red hair shielded him with its sword, it then turned out to be Erza with a stern look plastered on her face.

"I see Lucy has acquired new spirits... Natsu, you go on ahead and catch up with Lucy while I'll deal with this spirit." She said while the 'spirit' growled in annoyance.

"This 'spirit' has a name which is Hercules." He growled as he lunged for Erza, his celestial bronze sword Yūsha **(I made it up, it means hero)** in hand while she blocked it with her Heaven's Wheel Armour.

She pushed him away and charged at him, nodding at him which gave him the signal to escape the battle that was about to commence and chased after Lucy.

Luckily, thanks to his dragon nose he was able to track down Lucy easily, he finally caught up to her by the side of a lake so he snuck up to her as quiet as possible and grabbed her by the waist. She widened her eyes and was squirming in his tight grasp trying to pry off his arms.

"Let me go! Let me-"

"Calm down, Lucy. It's me, Natsu..." She stopped struggling and calmed down but she started to break down, crying in his warm embrace.

"Natsu...please let me go...I can't-"

"Why?" He cut off her as she looked at him with those innocent eyes he missed, "Why did you fake your death? Do you know how upset all of us were then we saw you die in the guild? Erza almost sacrificed herself just to save me and the rest of us at the Tower of Heaven, so I ask you again. Why did you do it?" He said in a terrifyingly calm tone.

She gasped a little from his sudden outburst but pushed him away and stood up, "I'm sorry if I almost died, Natsu but I just can't explain it. Now if excuse me, Natsu, I'll be taking my leave now."

As she was about to walk away he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a warm hug, surprised at first then she started to tear up and eventually hugged him back.

"Please stay, Lucy... I want you to come back to the guild with me, please?" He pleaded.

She nodded and continued to stay in this position until Erza made her appearance and halted in her tracks when she saw Natsu and Lucy in each other's lovers embrace which made her blush, making Hercules crash into her in result leaving them on the forest floor. They quickly got off each other and saw Lucy and Natsu just staring at them, Lucy then smiled.

"Hercules, you can return to the celestial spirit world now." He gave her a small simple bow then returned back.

* * *

The ride back was a silent and uncomfortable I mean that would make sense, wouldn't it? The girl who they thought to be dead was sitting right in front of them, her golden yellow hair perfectly laid out outlining her facial and body features quite well. Makarov was the one to break the ice.

"I won't force you to answer but why didn't you at least tell us that you were alive?" She only turned away and gazed out of the window, admiring the scenery passing by.

He sighed as they all gave each other a look but were surprised at Lucy's answer.

"She told me not to tell you guys, she said that I have to train harder so I could get stronger for the upcoming events in the future..." Natsu was about to open his mouth but Erza smacked her hand over his mouth, he crossed his arms and laid back.

Lucy was surprised at the very least, Natsu usually would shout out what he wanted to say but this wasn't the case.

"Who is 'she', Lucy?" Erza asked as Lucy owlishly tilted her head to the side.

"Isn't it obvious? It's R who told me I should train." All of their mouths hanged open as she lightly chuckled, "Close your mouths or else you'll attract flies!"

Gray closed his mouth, "Lucy..." His bangs covered his eyes as his fist started shaking, "Why? Why did you stay away from us this whole time?" He looked up with tears in the corners of his eyes until he let it go.

She flinched at the sight of him crying so freely, she looked at Erza who began to comfort Gray to stay strong but she could that herself was trying to keep a strong posture. She then looked to Natsu who was trying to avoid her gaze and looked the other way, she glanced down at the keys in her hands which warmed up to her touch and glowed a soft yellow light.

She then started to cry too, she sobbed in her hands grabbing all of their attention, "I'm -hic- so -hic- sorry for -hic- not telling you -hic- guys straight away -hic-!" She hiccuped between each word.

They all grouped around her and hugged her, surprising her until she found the strength to hug back.

 **No offence to them but I think hugs are too sappy, that's my opinion but I wrote this because in anime logic who doesn't like hugs from their favorite character? I mean sure, if I met my favorite characters (*cough* Alibaba, Deku and Karma *cough*) then I would hug them... okay maybe not Karma since he is uhmm psychotic but he is my psychotic bae friend. I am so sorry for you reading my random ramblings and carry on reading below :P.**

When they arrived at Magnolia Station, they got off the train and headed towards the guild hall. When exited the station they received many strange and shocked looks from the people.

"Isn't that Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I heard their team saved the guild masters."

"Hold on a minute, isn't that Lucy from fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I heard she was dead two years ago!"

"Those look like some good grapes, Imma go buy them!"

The one person who doesn't have a serious comment.

Before the entered the guild hall, Natsu stopped her.

"You might wanna take a deep breath first before we go in," She nodded and took a deep breath, she sensed a warm hand on her shoulder and saw Erza with a kind smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Lucy, everything will be fine." Erza stated as she smiled in response to that.

She then pushed open the doors as the loud chattering died down when they saw the figure at the door way, gasps and muffled sobs could be heard from the crowd. She stepped forward and beamed at them.

"It's nice to see you, minna." Disbelief ran through their heads, but when they saw the faces of Team Natsu it was obvious that they were faces of pure joy and not forced.

"LUCY/LUCY-NEE-SAMA/LUCY-SAN!" They all rushed towards her and tackled her to the ground, crushing her underneath all their weight."

Lisanna was the closet to Lucy in this ginormous hug, "Lucy-san! I'm so sorry for being so naive!"

She rubbed her head with a sympathetic smile, "I forgive you, Lisanna. I've always had... but please, get off meeee!" She choked out as the weight of the guild members started make her struggle for air.

When they didn't listen, Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames as he punched the members away with his Iron Fist attack, annoying them they ganged up on him.

"What was that for?!"

"Is it so bad to welcome back a former friend?!"

"Idiot! We should teach you a lesson but not in front of Lucy!"

"I need a break from all this drama, hey a beer over here!"

Laughing at their antics, Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder smiling at them, "Forgive him you guys, he only wanted you to get off me since I couldn't breath."

Makarov's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Now that's all over, let's get this party started! Mira, bring out the beer!"

She smirked as she gave him a thumbs up, "Sure thing old geezer, hey bro could you help me?"

He flexed his muscles, "Sure thing sis, after all helping is MANLY!" They all awkwardly chuckled at his phrase as he headed down to the basement with Mira as they cheered and celebrated the return of their once thought dead guild mate.

 _Later on in the middle of the party..._

Lucy sat on a table with lots of presents and beer jugs surrounding her, the party they had thrown for her was a lively one probably the liveliest Magnolia ever witnessed. R had walked in the middle of it and had dodged an incoming chair that was flying towards her, she looked for one sane person amidst all of this and saw Lucy so she weaved through the crowd and sat next to her.

She giggled, "They never do change, don't they?"

Reese rested her head in her arms, "Frankly I think its getting tiring, but their excitement never rests. Reminds me of someone else I knew..."

Lucy perked up, "Who?"

R tapped her chin, "Let's see...idiot with purple hair in a pony tail and a major playboy... ah yes, Sinbad."

Lucy eyes widen as her jaw to the floor, "You mean, Sinbad? As in the first person to ever capture the first Dungeon?!"

R hummed, "Yes, I suppose that vaguely reminds me of him..."

Lucy fell to floor in exasperation but got back up to her feet, "Please tell me how you met him!"

R shrugged, "Sure, now if I remember correctly it was two years ago..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 **A/N: Reminder, R is Reese, continue.**

 _Reese was sitting beside Mavis on Tenrou Island, just talking until small white birds started to surround Reese. They both knew what was going to happen next so Mavis made a promise with her._

 _"When you come back, the next time you visit please let me with you!"_

 _Reese smiled, "I won't forget."_

 _She then disappeared along with the Rukh leaving Mavis alone. In a bright place, she heard faint noises. Were those voices?_

 _"I have seen everything I needed, take this emblem as proof of your capture and you should also take this."_

 _"A golden flower? But why?"_

 _"You'll see... now I will teleport you out of the dungeon."_

 _Dungeon? Isn't that ominous structure that first appeared in New Partavia?_

 _She then heard cheers of praise that quickly turned into shouts of hate as she then heard a calm voice, after a boy's voice saying._

 _"Release me and bless me with your help."_

 _She smiled as the Rukh once again circled around her and transported her to the outside she opened her eyes she had found that her clothing and surroundings had changed , she was wearing a white baggy crop top with golden designs and an oval ruby at the bottom revealing the top part of her cleavage, she had long sleeveless sleeves (?) that started from her shoulder to her middle finger and thumb, to finish it off she wore_ _white baggy harem pants with gold designs on the top an another ruby supporting it along with fancy leather sandals. Her hair was down, leaving it up to her checked for her necklace and her charm bracelet, finding it she felt relieved to see it was still there._

 _She looked around at her surroundings and saw herself, a boy with long purple hair in a ponytail and wore an unusual outfit with gold hoop earrings, a man with strange green clothing and long pale blond hair in a plait as he was holding a staff. There were also soldiers with shocked expressions with a boy with their spears up probably because:_

 _1\. Some random girl covered in the Rukh just appeared out of a flower._

 _2\. A fair amount of energy was pouring out of her._

 _The blond haired man smiled as he looked at the purple haired teen who also had a look of shock on his face, he snapped out of his gaze and nodded at Reese, "Thank you for assisting me, mysterious one."_

 _She nodded as she summoned vines to shield herself from the soldiers as she then introduced herself to him._

 _"My name is Reese, I am a travelling independent mage, what is your name?"_

 _He smiled widely, "My name is Sinbad from Tison Village, the first Dungeon Capturer and I plan to change the world with this power! He said as he raised his sword to the sky, emitting a bright blue light._

 _Her eyes widen when she saw a great amount of Rukh flutter around him wildly, 'So he is the one I must help...'_

 _Sinbad and Reese looked at the blond haired male as them and the treasure floated in the air._

 _"Yunan! What's going on?"_

 _He smiled in response, "This is my gift to you Sinbad."_

 _They then shot across the sky, landing in Tison Village with Sinbad crashing into the bags of treasure while Reese landed on her feet. A boy with a white bandanna across his head ran up to Sinbad along with a lady behind him, "Sinbad! Why would you leave Ersa for two months ?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow at this but followed after him and manipulated the wind to carry his treasure, people stared at her ad she walked by with the treasure trailing above her . She then saw the Rukh slowly leaving a small house and headed towards it only to sense a sad vibe from there. Who was this Ersa to Sinbad?_

 _As she approached the doorway, she heard a shaky voice along with sobbing._

 _"Honey, is that you? If I'm seeing you then this means I don't have much time left in this world. Our Sinbad has left on a journey with your sword. He looks and acts so much like you but he has your kind heart, he is always headstrong, reckless and full of energy..."_

 _"Mum," He choked out, Reese's eyes widening, filled with sympathy._

 _"Sin..I love..you..." She then went limp._

 _The women at the door started sobbing while Sinbad was shaking, letting his tears drop freely to the floor. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "There is nothing I can do to cave you mother but I can assure you that she is in a better place, she is with Badr within the Great Flow looking over you..."_

 _A few days later..._

 _ **The news that a Dungeon had been captured by a mere 14 year child had spread like wildfire across the land, cheering up war-worn the other hand, the fact that the Dungeon had been captured by a citizen child made the nobility think bitterly about the capturer.**_

 _"So your the one they call Sinbad, huh?" Seredine glared as Sinbad gave her a charming smile._

 _"I'm flattered to know a pretty girl like you know about me." She growled as she lunged forward to strike him with her sword._

 _"Do you ever shut your mouth?"_

 _He easily dodged all of her attacks and knocked off her_ _chest plate, revealing parts of her cleavage making her blush in embarrassment and quickly cover it with her arms. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Wait a minute, what are you doing?!"_

 _He smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you as my hostage!"_

 _"Princess, no!" Her attendants shouted as they helplessly stood by and watched as she was carried away onto a boat._

 _He then plopped her into a barrel on one the side of the boat as another woman sat on the other side, "Did he take you hostage as well?"_

 _She shook her head and sighed, "Unfortunately I came on my own tradition," She gave her a questioning look, "I mean free will."_

 _They then started to move as Sinbad hopped on board, he looked at Seredine and smiled while picking up the barrel was in and threw her into the sea not far away from the shoreline._

 _"Yunan tells me that barrels are kinda cosy so you should be fine until help arrives, welp it was great having you as my hostage, you little cutie." He winked at her flirtatiously._

 _Her head popped out of the barrel and waved her hand in the air furiously, "I'll never forgive you for this Sinbad!"_

 _He waved her comment off and sailed into the distance, his arms wide open embracing the cold fresh air. Reese sweat dropped at his dramatic pose, "Did you really have to do that?"_

 _He grinned, "Yeah, after all its all for changing the world."_

 _She shook her head, "I will never get you sometimes."_

* * *

 _A few days later out at sea..._

 _Sinbad fell to the boat's floor frozen, saying that he was cold was an understatement. It was fucking freezing! He shivered as he then looked at Reese, who was_ _also shivering badly,hugged her legs close together, although she was cold she still had a bit of warmth in her so he huddled closer to him making her glare  
at the male._

 _"W-what are y-you doing, I-idiot?" She chattered through teeth_

 _"We s-should h-huddle together to maint-tain body heat s-so we w-won't f-freeze to death!" He exclaimed as he shivered some more._

 _Reese would've took out her Fire Phoenix crystal but there was no fire nearby so that wasn't possible, s_ _he finally sighed in defeat as they both huddled closer for more warmth until they heard a roar in the distance making them snap out of their freezing state._

 _She then summoned her Air Phoenix Crystal and manipulated the wind to speed them up, when they arrived at the scene they saw a man with blue hair missing a large narwhal by an inch and a girl laying unconscious on an upturned boat. She felt the boat rock a bit as she then saw Sinbad shirtless and pointing his sword at the monster, his sword emitting a blue aura._

 _"Lightning Strike, let's go!" he shouted._

 _A deep rumble banged through the dark, cloudy sky then a lightning bolt crashed down on_ _to the large narwhal, electrocuting it to death surprising the blue haired man. Sinbad smirked in victory as she just sighed in annoyance._

 _"You know, I could have just drowned it easily, right?" She crossed her arms._

 _"But where's the fun in that? Plus you have to admit, it was pretty flashy."_

 _"Flashy attracts unwanted attention."_

 _"You're no fun. Wait a minute-" He then hugged his bare chest, "I-it's freezing!"_

 _Reese then karate chopped his head, "Idiot!"_

 _They then started to argue, more like Reese lecturing Sinbad, not noticing the blue haired man was blankly staring at them, 'I seem to be out of the loop...'_

 _Reese, being the mature one out of the both of them, then stopped arguing and noticed the man staring at them as she laughed nervously at him, "Sorry you had to wait there, do have any place nearby we could stay? We've been adrift at see for quite a while you see so the idiot had lost his sense of courtesy."_

 _Sinbad gave her a 'hey' earning him a slap on the back, the man sighed and nodded. He gently picked up the girl in his arms and swam towards them, getting into their boat Reese then summoned her Water Phoenix Crystal to control the waves to carry the narwhal to shore. Sinbad stared at Reese._

 _"You really depend on your powers, don't you?"_

 _She shrugged, "Eh, you could say that but to be honest with you, there have been times where my powers have brought me misfortune. Speaking of powers, wanna check out my water guns?" She asked the last part_ _ecstatically, water circling her hand that were in a gun pose._

 _Both men quickly shook their heads which Reese pouted to, she sulked at the corner of the boat away from all of them drawing circles on the wooden floor muttering 'party poopers' under her breath making both men sweat drop at the 'mature' girl._

 _When they arrived at shore, the waves laid the narwhal on the sand just beside their boat as they got off t_ _hey then heard groaning behind them and turned around to see the girl with blue hair waking up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the group of them then at the narwhal behind, her eyes sparkled as she ran upto the dead beast and climbed on top of it._

 _"You did it! You really did, Hina! Now you can prove that your not just a swimmer!" Hina flinched and looked down but she didn't notice._

 _She slide down it, poking its burnt scales, "Why is it burnt?"_

 _They did a little panic dance behind her back until Sinbad fortunately 'saved' them and took her hand into his, "That doesn't matter, what matters is how does someone like you look so dazzling?"_ **I have no idea if this is what he says but meh.**

 _Her eyes widen then stared at him with a blank look, "Huh?"_

 _He let go and turned around, muttering 'shit' under his breath while Reese was uncontrollably laughing on the floor. After they had sorted the situation out they started a campfire on the side of a small cliff, they introduced themselves as Piprika and Hina._

 _"The reason why his name is Hina is because to get your warrior name you must hunt a Southern Narwhal and now that he has done that he can finally ask her out!"_

 _Hina blushed and told his sister to stop, "You two know so much about to each other, don't you?"_

 _She nodded while Hina stayed silent, "Well yeah, since we're not allowed to leave the village that often we get to know everyone so we're like one big family!"_

 _Reese smiled sadly at her, "That's sound like fun."_

 _Sinbad stopped munching on the charbroiled narwhal chunk that they had cut up into pieces, "What's wrong?"_

 _She shook her head, "Nothing, its just...my mum is always so busy and I always see my dad at home, my brother...I haven't seen him ever since my boyfriend died..."_

 _They stared at her with sympathetic eyes, "Well there is no use for moaning for the past, we can only hope for the future!"_

 _They carried on eating in silence until they fell asleep, Pipika fell asleep on Reese's lap as she laid her head ontop of Piprika's both slightly snoring. Only Sinbad and Hina remained awake, Sinbad loomed over the two of them._

 _"This is a golden moment, I'll show little Miss Perfect who- hey, is there something wrong?"_

 _He looked at Hina who was staring at the sea, "How can I go home? I didn't even kill the narwhal, you did. This doesn't prove anything for me..."_

 _He then stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "hey, don't worry about it. We just figure it in the morning."_

 _Unbeknownst to them, someone was awake and listening in on their conversation._

 _The next morning they set off to Imuchakk in their boat, Piprika and Sinbad kept pestering Reese for more stories of other places she had travelled to-_

* * *

"Wait, how many places have you traveled to?" Lucy asked.

She responded with a glare, "How many time do I have to drill into your head that I DO NOT LIKE TO BE INTERRUPTED!" Fortunately her outburst went unnoticed by the rest of the guild who were busy getting drunk, she knocked back a flying chair that was coming for her at the person, "Now as I was saying-"

* * *

 _-and so she eventually told them with Hina listening in. They then arrived at the snowy terrain of Imuchakk as Sinbad sneezed, the two of you had a new pair of clothing fitting for the weather but it was the best they could do I mean after all the cold never bothered them anyway. Sorry, I had to make that pun._

 _Anyways, when they arrived they saw people gathering at the entrance while children ran up to them excitedly. An old man came up to them with a proud look on his face, "My son, you have finally come home."_

 _"Father! We're back!" Piprika ran up to him and hugged him while he rubbed her back, he then spotted the two of them._

 _"Hello there sir, my name Sinbad and I-"_

 _"Outsiders are not allowed in Imuchakk, leave immediately." He cut him off as pointed to the bay._

 _"Wait, they have something to tell you!" Piprika quickly fitted in._

 _He narrowed his eyes at Reese who only smiled in return. They were then lead into a cabin on top of a hill, they then sat down in front of the old man and was offered some steaming hot soup._

 _"Now I ask you, what are you doing this icy region? I have given you a new set a clothes and my kind hospitality so speak." Sinbad placed his bowl soup on the floor._

 _"My name is Sinbad, my friend over here is Reese," She then glanced at them then carried on drinking her soup, "We are travelling all around the world to establish a friendship with all countries, starting with Imuchakk."_

 _The old man inspected Reese, "And what about you?"_

 _She smacked her lips together and set her_ _finished bowl of soup on the floor, "I follow him no matter how stupid the situation is, after all I am his baby sitter."_

 _He slipped out a 'hey!' making him receive a slap on the head, the old man chuckled at their childish antics as he then circled round to Hina, "A strange structure has appeared up north in the mountains, we are sending a team to search the place and-"_

 _"Don't," The old man gave Sinbad a questioning look, "That place isn't just there for show, the place is what you call a Dungeon."_

 _Hina rubbed his chin, "I've heard of that, its a place where plenty of men have ventured inside to capture it only for it to be conquered by a 14 year old boy then adventuring with a girl who emerged from a flower."_

 _Sinbad stood up, "That boy is me while the girl is Reese," She then gave them an awkward wave._

 _The old man glared at them, "I do not tolerate posers in my village."_

 _Sinbad then stood up and unsheathed his sword revealing a warm blue glow with the eight pointed star the placed it back, the old man rubbed his chin, "I suppose that emblem represents your capture of the Dungeon but what about her?" He pointed at Reese._

 _She remained a calm facade, "Are Sinbad's words not the truth?" Sinbad looked taken back, she had never used his real name before._

 _The old man looked tense then relaxed at her calm face, "I believe you, we must prepare Hina's warrior festival before dawn! Come, you can join in the festivities!"_

 _Later on..._

 _Reese laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking over the past events. She looked over at Sinbad who was soundlessly asleep muttering things in his sleep, he had too much to drink from the celebration. She rolled to the other side, not noticing a dark figure entering the cabin discreetly as he sat on the scaffolding above Sinbad._

 _He smirked and lunged down with Sinbad unknowingly kicking him in the stomach trying to flirt with a woman in his dream, he crashed onto the floor making a loud thump only awaking Sinbad and Reese._

 _They leapt out of bed now alert of the danger that stood infront of them, before any of them could make a move the figure threw red strings at Sinbad tightly and started jumping around the room. She tried to help him but got kicked back by the boy._

 _Sinbad remained calm as he watched the boy approach him with arrow heads in hand only for him to block him with his one free arm._

 _"You missed a spot." He then threw him back in to the wall making the strings drop to the ground, he quickly got up and lunged for him again but he then saw Sinbad's sword glow. His eyes widen as he slashed at him, Reese ran over to him and tied him up with Hina running in._

 _"Are you serious, idiot? You could have killed him!"_

 _"In all honesty, he tried to kill me first."_

 _"That does seem fair..."_

 _"Hina, you weren't even here. Come on, let's move some stuff out of the way." She said as he heard scraping and chattering._ _They then started to interrogate him, Sinbad stood firm with his arms crossed fully recovered from the fight while sat with her legs crossed._

 _"Who are you?! Why are you trying to kill Sinbad!?" Hina shouted as Reese placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Calm down, shouting at him will do nothing but scare him."_

 _"You really think I'm just some scared little kid?" The boy said as Sinbad crouched down to his level._

 _"At least we now know you can speak, tell me. Why are you trying to kill me?"_

 _Hina stood there shocked, "How are you speaking to him so calmly? He is trying to kill you!"_

 _He faced Hina, "I'm using words as discipline, he is still a kid."_

 _"Who are you calling a kid? You're one as well!" He shouted_

 _"I'm older than you."_

 _"Yeah he might be older but he is totally irresponsible." He glared at her._

 _"What you mean I'm not responsible? I captured a Dungeon._

 _"You threw a princess in a barrel for no reason and took your shirt off in the freezing cold, not to mention you drunk wine while your still under aged I beg to differ, idiot."_

 _The boy watched as the two of them continued arguing, secretly cutting the rope. Reese then spoke out of turn._

 _"Stop cutting the rope," His eyes widened, how did she know. She then faced him, "You're a bit too young to kill people, reason?"_

 _He glowered, "Why would you want to know?"_

 _This time Sinbad spoke, "Partavia must have sent you to kill me, like she said to be an assassin at a young age is quite remarkable."_

 _He let out an audible sneer and stared him in the eye, his emerald orbs staring into his golden ones, "Did you just sneer at me? You have some serious attitude problems...are you even listening to me?"_

 _He broke away and looked to the side, Reese sighed, "At your age you shouldn't be even doing this, what did your parents teach you?"_

 _She could see in his eyes that this was originally forced, slowly turned into his daily lifestyle. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic._

 _"Don't look at me with those eyes, I hate it! Shut your pathetic mouths!"_

 _"You should watch your mouth, don't you think that will bring shame to your parent's name? From how the way they raised you?" He then started laughing._

 _"I killed my parents! And it felt good as well! What, are you scared now?" Reese beated Sinbad to it as she slapped him in the face._

 _"You shouldn't be proud of that, they are the ones who raised you from when you were the child, the people who loved you the most, the only people you could trust...no matter how good or bad the reason must have been they are still your flesh and blood!" She shouted as everyone looked startled at her._

 _She never shouted, especially at kids. Maybe this triggered something from her past..._

 _"Who do you think you are to judge me?" Reese gazed into his eyes as she placed a hand on his forehead as both of their eyes turned white._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _The two's minds muted out the sound around them as they traveled through his memories, flashes of when he was once a joyful child playing with his parents, all with smiles present on their faces. Then it turned a corner to blood splattered all over the floor, two lifeless bodies laid on the floor as he knelled on the floor crying, then the life of him being an assassin flashed in their minds until it was up to date._

 _She released her hand from his head and smiled, "Don't worry, Ja'far. Leave that life behind. You're all alone, so what? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Your blessings aren't your flaws, they are your strength."_

 **(I might have stolen some lines from you can be king)**

 _He stumbled back, surprised she could even use that kind of magic. He hadn't heard that name in a while, Ja'far...  
_

 _His eyes soften, obvious that he wanted to take her hand, but it then suddenly turned cold as he slashed her cheek blood spilling onto the floor with the thin blade, she didn't notice the blood dripping from her cheek._

 _"Reese!" Sinbad called out as he glared at Ja'far._

 _Before he could grab him, smoke filled the room making it difficult to see. They all coughed as Sinbad heard one final thing._

 _"Next time I will kill you, Sinbad. But don't bring her into this." He breathed into his ear as he could hear nimble footsteps exiting the cabin._

 _Reese then used her Air Phoenix Crystal to clear out the smoke as Reese and Hina looked confused at what had happened, she looked at Sinbad who was showing hints of distress._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _He jumped from the comment but then looked at her cut, "You're bleeding!"_

 _She touched it but waved it off, "Who hasn't seen their own blood? What I should be worried about is you, what happened?"_

 _He shook it off and grinned, "It's nothing, where's Ja'far?"_

 _They all looked around to see that he had disappeared into thin air (In our case thick smoke), Piprika ran into the room._

 _"Are you all okay? We saw smoke coming from this cabin and came as soon as we could!" Hina calmed her down._

 _Reese couldn't shake off the feeling that people were keeping secrets, she called it a night and went to sleep._

 _The next morning..._

 _Someone slammed the door open, waking up a disgruntled Reese and a surprised idiot._

 _"Wassup?" She grumbled while rubbing her eyes, her hair a wild mess. No one wakes up perfect._

 _"It's Hina!" She showed them a note, "He said that he went to capture the Dungeon to prove himself worthy!"_

 _Both of their eyes widened as they both stumbled out of bed and quickly changed, Sinbad was the first to finish._

 _"Where is the Dungeon?" She pointed towards the northern mountains and looked back to see Reese just standing at the door, "Sorry but I can't-"_

 _She cut him off, "I'm not coming, there something that must be done. Go."_

 _Little did he know that she knew what Ja'far had told Sinbad, he ran off into the direction Hina ran off in as Reese then closed her eyes._

 _"You might wanna take a couple of steps back, don't wanna get sucked in." They did what they were told and stepped back, they started to fell rumbling under their feet as a large black hole in the ground emerged and sucked Reese into it then disappeared without a trace._

 _When she then popped out of the ground, she shook of the dirt on her and looked around seeing herself in a icy blue treasure room and saw a ruby necklace. She smiled and lifted herself up to the second storey._

 _"I hope you don't mind if I just watch their battle from here, Valefor." She heard a soft hum and used a clairvoyance spell, "Secanza!"_

 _Then a screen appeared out of the mist and revealed Hina and Sinbad fighting against Ja'far, a stretchy man with a gorilla man along with a green haired armored boy and someone who struck someone familiar to Reese. She waved it off and continued to watch their battle until Hina took Sinbad into his arms and swam away with him leaving the sorceress to freeze the lake._

 _They then picked up the orb and placed it into the hole in the door, pushing it open revealing the treasure. She couldn't even be bothered to hide herself so she stood in place but they didn't notice her._

 _"So what now?" The pink haired stretchy one asked as Dragul walked towards the necklace._

 _"We must summon the djinn," He then rubbed the tips of his fingers against the gem as it glowed releasing a large blue wolf-like djinn._

 _"I AM VALEFOR, THE FOURTH DJINN OF ICE, THE DJINN OF FALSEHOOD AND PRESTIGE. WHO SHALL CLAIM MY POWER?" He bellowed as she rolled her eyes to his dramatic entrance, he seriously reminded her of Igneel._

 _Drakon stepped forward, "I shall claim that power."_

 _He raised an eyebrow at him, "And what shall you do with it?"_

 _He placed a hand across his chest, "I will present it to the emperor with the power and serve my country."_

 _The djinn yawned, "Aw, and after putting so much power into this first impression, they are quite the pathetic candidates," He then shrunk down to a more cuddlier version of himself, "I think that was a waste, don't you think Reese?"_

 _"Well, it depends on how you look at it. I personally thinks its a noble and stupid answer," They then looked up to see her perched on the railing, Ja'far's eyes widen and accusingly pointed at her._

 _"You! What are you doing here? I thought I told Sinbad to leave you at the village!" She twirled her hair._

 _"He did but I came by my own accord to watch over the fight, don't worry. I'm not here to capture the djinn, why should I? I am the one who created the first ten djinns and gave them power." They all stared at her in disbelief except the sorceress, she then pointed at her, "You however are not permitted to be here, dark vessel."_

 _She took out her Light Phoenix_ _Crystal and chanted, "Binding fate," Then light coiled around Falan as she then transformed into a doll, Dragul picked up the doll bewildered at what the sorceress was._

 _"What the..."_

 _"Unfortunately she isn't dead, her real body is someplace else. And unfortunately I can't reason her about Alma Toran..." She mumbled the last part._

 _Just then Sinbad and Hina ran into the situation, Sinbad immediately noticed Reese watching._

 _"Reese? What are you doing here? I thought you stayed in the village?" She shook her head._

 _"I never said I would stay the village, I said that I wasn't coming. Like I said to the assassin, I came by own accord to watch over the fight." She left Sinbad speechless._

 _Dragul ignored them but Valefor didn't, his face cracked into a amused grin, "Well I seems we have more challengers arriving, fine I will now set up a challenge." Vittel stepped forward._

 _"Could we partake in the challenge?" He asked while he grinned._

 _"Of course, all of you have the potential to become King Vessels." Reese squinted at the djinn, she obviously knew what he was playing at. She had created the djinn, he was trying to turn them against each other with this game he was playing at._

 _He then summoned a small cat, "This is my descendant , Minfor, if you catch him then you can claim the power as king. If no one is able to catch him then, " He looked down grinning, "You will all be trap in here forever with one another." He then returned to normal and lazily pointed at Reese, "Except her, she can leave whenever she wants."_

 _She remained an indifferent look, "Do whatever you numskulls want, I'm only here to supervise."_

 _They began to try and catch the nimble creature until Sinbad suggested that they should all work together to catch, obviously lying about not partaking because he already had a djinn. Did they not realize it would snatch it out of their hands? Cause that was what he did._

 _They all shouted profanities at him until he let out that he desired the djinn the most, claiming that he wants to change the world. Suddenly swarms of White Rukh swirled around him then picturing an older version of him, she smiled but then frowned as she saw Ja'far Sinbad trick him and slash his hand._

 _"Are you sure about your decision, Ja'far?" He whirled round._

 _"What do you mean, lady?"_

 _She jumped off the ledge but not landing on the floor but on the air, "You don't have to walk the path of darkness anymore, you can take the door you should have taken before but someone before taught me everything and everyone is tied into the string of fate. It has decided for this mission to be_ _mandatory, Ja'far make your decision."_

 _He slightly gasped and looked to the ground, about to say something until he began to choke up some black substance along with Vittel and Mahado. they all took a step back in fear except Reese who stood paralyzed, confused and frightened on what was going on._

 _"That magic...how?"_

 _"They ate one of my dark berries that turns them into a black demon," A calm voice said as it turned out to be Falan with closed eyes, "They are the perfect power source for the beast, their Rukhs are completely pitch black with their consciousness aimlessly floating around."_

 _Reese growled, "Falan, why don't we just talk it out? You free them and I-"_

 _"No more compromising, you honestly remind me of that annoying Solomon." With a flick of her hand the beast began to move, "Now you will join him in death."_

 ** _Time skip because it taking so long..._**

 _All of them watched the demon began to reform from Ja'far, Reese growled, deathly glaring into Falan's poisonous green eyes then at the pale assassin body being consumed by the dark Rukh. She did the unexpected and summoned her crescent staff chanting a spell, "Memerious Alclenze!" Then a bright light shined out of his eyes, slightly blinding everyone as she looked back at Sinbad._

 _"Sinbad! I need you to stick your hand into Ja'far! I'm using a spell to transfer you into his mind similar to Solomon's Wisdom, please help him rise from the fallen. Help me not suffer no more, if I could I would be there with him but this spell is already putting a strain on me so hurry!"_

 _He nodded, following her instructions and stuck his hand into him._

 _He opened his eyes to see his eyes in a white realm with bloody footprints leading up to what seemed as a young Ja'far crying with an older version shouting at him that something was for survival. Sinbad stared at them sadly then remembered Reese's last words before he got transferred here._

 _"You've lived a past life but that doesn't define who you are, to remember who you are you need to forget what they told you to be."_

 _"How can I do that after all I done? Who would forgive me?" He cried as he then unexpectedly hugged him._

 _"Me, your friends and Reese. She begged me to help save you since she couldn't come here because of the spell." Then a small white rukh fluttered with swarms of it following on after._

 _As they both opened their eyes, they both laid on the ground._

 _"Glad you both made it back alive, thanks to you the demon is gone and I've destroyed Falan's doll to prevent her from coming back." She eyeballed Sinbad, "I think there is something you should claim."_

 _He grinned, "Thanks for helping along the way, Reese!"_

 _She dismissed him, "Don't mention, now go before I decide to close this dungeon." He walked towards Valefor and took the amulet as their surroundings dissolved into the outside world with large bags of Treasure overfilling them. As they cheered their captures, Dragul said his goodbyes to Sinbad and walked off into the distance not knowing his Household magic._

 _She smiled and began to walk off to until Sinbad stopped her, "Where are you going? The party is going to start."_

 _She smiled, "Unfortunately my mission ends here, I must go back to my friend who is waiting for me, "She summoned a hood, "But our paths cross once again."_

* * *

 **Jeez that was really long**

 **Arigato~**

 **^3^**


End file.
